The Life and Death of a Psychic Waitress
by SuperNerdDoesStuff
Summary: A high school dropout, an ex-blood junkie, a vegetarian vampirate, & a psychic waitress walk into a diner. Scarlett just wanted the normal life. So she moved away, changed her name, dyed her hair; all to keep the life at bay. But now she's thrown full force back into it and she doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter One

[So I started this when I was like, a freshmen in highschool. That was about six years ago, give or take... It was originally based on mid-Season 3, if I remember correctly. But I tweaked it so that it's more right after Dean gets out of Purgatory and all that jazz. I'm pretty sure I fixed all the errors that would have come up with it being originally based on Season 3, but if I missed something, please let me know so I can fix it.

Without further adieu, please enjoy.]

* * *

[Sam's Point of View]

"Dean, are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked him again.

"Sam, yes. Enough already!" He said, getting irritated.

"Dean, I mean, we haven't seen her in seven or eight years; how will we even recognize her if we see her?" I asked.

Dean turned the music up to tune out my questions. He was getting annoyed by me a lot lately.

I turned to look out the window. It was early spring in this small Colorado town, but all the trees were bare and gray. Not full and green. It was odd, but Dean swore he knew where he was going. Even if I didn't think he did.

"So, we're going to see Bobby's niece?" I asked, turning the music down.

"Yeah, she's like twenty or something now." Dean said, not looking at me. He was unsure.

"This is weird, man." I said.

He shook his head. "Whole country is fine, except that one spot. Like all the demonic signs disappeared." He said.

"Like a trap?" I asked.

"Probably. But we gotta check it out." He slowed the car down as we passed a sign saying 'Welcome to Florence, Colorado.'

The rest of the car ride into town was silent, besides Foreigner belting out Hot Blooded. Just as the song ended, more and more houses came into sight until we were in the center of town.

"Hell of a small town." Dean commented.

"Dean, do we ever end up in the big cities?" I stated, more than asked.

"Good point." He said, pulling into a local diner.

"I thought we were going to find Bobby's niece?" I asked.

"We are. But I'm hungry. I want pie." He said, putting the car in park and turning off the ignition, pocketing the key as he got out of the impala.

I shook my head, following him into the small restaurant. The sign said seat yourself, so we did, sitting in one of the booths.

"Hey there. Can I get you boys something to drink?" The hostess asked.

"Miller light." Dean said, smiling at the girl.

"And for you?" She asked, looking at me.

"Uh. Iced tea please." I said as she handed us menus.

"Alright. Your waitress will be out in a minute and I'll be back with your drinks." She smiled as she left.

Dean watched her walk away and I hit him on the shoulder with the menu. "What?" He asked, rubbing his arm. I rolled my eyes, opening the menu.

After the hostess brought us our drinks, another girl walked over to us. "Hey, guys. You ready to order?" She asked, smiling.

"Why, yes we are." Dean said, grinning at her. She blushed, looking over at me, so she must have picked up that I was the sane one. "Two bacon cheese burgers." I said, glancing at her name tag. Vivian. Hmmm… She didn't look like a Vivian to me.

"Boy, for your sake. I hope you're lookin' at my name tag." She laughed.

"Oh. Sorry." I looked away, feeling my face heat up. But then I looked up into her eyes and something clicked. "Scarlett Singer?"

The smile left her face as she looked me over, then glanced at Dean and me again. "No. I don't think so." She said, looking nervous now.

"No, no. I'm Sam and this is Dean. We're friends of Bobby's." I told her.

She still looked tense. "Winchesters. I should've known. How'd you know it was me? I changed my name, I dyed my hair." She said, bring attention to her brown and blue locks.

"The name." I told her and Dean looked between the two of us.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Dean, this is Scarlett, Bobby's niece." I told him, gesturing between the two.

"Nice to see you boys again." She smiled uneasily.

I saw Dean connecting the dots. "Dude, seriously?" He asked me.

"Seriously." I told him.

His eyes got a little bigger as he looked over the waitress. "What the hell are you doing waitressing?"

"When you try to disappear, it helps to have a steady job." She smiled, leaning over a little. "Credit card scams can only get you so far in a small town."

I laughed, but looked over as a bell rang, signaling someone coming through the door of the restaurant.

"Hey, you guys. I've got to go back to work. We can talk when my shifts over, ok?" She told us. But walked away before we could answer.

* * *

We hung around the diner until Scarlett's shift got off.

Scarlett hung up her apron and came over to us. "So, I'm assuming if you guys are here, something bad has happened."

"We found one of Bobby's notebooks and it had you listed as a contact. We were wondering if you could help us with a case we're working on." I said.

"Why didn't Uncle Bobby come himself?" She asked us.

Dean coughed and I felt a pain in my chest.

"He passed." Dean said, trying to act professional in front of her.

The look of pain in her eyes deepened the pain in my chest. "H-how?"

"Hunting. He took a bullet." Dean said, as I couldn't work up the courage to form words.

She nodded a little bit sullenly, looking like she'd been kicked in the stomach. "Well my place is just down the road. You guys wanna follow?"

"Yeah, definitely." I told her and we went around front to get into the impala. She pulled out of the back of the diner in a black 1987 Chevrolet Silverado with chrome painted roll bars.

"Nice ride." Dean said, watching the truck roll by us.

"Wow." I commented as we pulled out of the parking lot.

We had been driving for about five minutes when the Chevy pulled over in front of a brick apartment building. Dean pulled up behind her and put it in park.

Scarlett climbed out of the truck as we got out of the impala. "Nice ride, by the way." She said, still looking injured.

"I'd love to give you a ride sometime." Dean grinned, obviously trying to lighten the dim mood.

I breathed out heavily and shook my head.

"That the best pick up line you got, cowboy?" She asked, pulling out her keys and unlocking the deadbolt.

"I don't usually carry a list with me, but I'd be glad to try a few on you." He said with a shadow of a smile.

"Well, if they're all like that, you're gonna have to work a lot harder." She gave him a pointed look as she let us in.

"Give me a break." Dean said playfully.

"Winchester's don't get breaks; they get a pile of newspapers saying there's demons in town." She shook her head at us while she hung up her jacket and kicked off her shoes. "Make yourself at home. There's a spare bedroom and a couch in the living room."

I kicked off my shoes and looked around the apartment. It was basic and plain; white and pale blue walls, only two or three pictures in sight, and few nick-knacks around. It looked like she either hadn't been here long, or she was planning on leaving.

"There's beer in the fridge and whiskey above the coffee pot. Feel free to help yourselves. I'm gonna change and then we can talk." She told us, pulling hairclips out of her brown and blue hair.

"She's awfully inviting." Dean said, after she'd walked down the hall.

I shrugged, not sure what to say. Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and handed me one. I popped the top on mine and took a swig.


	2. Chapter Two

[Scarlett's POV]

I looked in the mirror of my vanity, leaning heavily on it for support. I felt like my legs were going to give out. I'd known this day would come, but that didn't mean I'd been ready for it. Hunters weren't known for their old age. Bobby had been one of the oldest I'd known of. Quickly, I stripped and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top.

As I closed the door to my bedroom, I took a deep breath. I had known the boys when we were all kids and John would usually go out of his way to buy a hair band or a snow globe for me while they were traveling. Granted, they were always from some truck stop or gas station, but he bought it just for me, so they were always special.

I kept them when I moved out of Bobby's place; half of it was in a storage locker in Phoenix and the other half was about an hour away.

I followed the hallway back to the living room to see the guys on the couch, beer in hand. I snagged one from the fridge before sitting on my favorite bean bag chair. "How'd he die?" I asked, not wanting to waste time.

"We were hunting Leviathans. We were under the impression somebody told you." Dean said, fidgeting with the label on his beer bottle.

I shook my head as I took a swig. "Didn't even get a call. I assume you gave him a proper send off?"

Sam nodded. "A hunter's funeral."

I nodded. I wanted to say some sort of kind words for the man that helped raise me, but nothing did justice. He was stern, but fair. Tough, but gentle. And no words could come to me to sum up how he changed my life.

"Why Vivian?" Dean asked, breaking my thought process.

Sam smiled a little bit and ducked his head before he looked at me. "Vivian Leigh was the actress who played Scarlett O'Hara in Gone with the Wind."

"And Sam gets the extra cookie tonight." I said with a grim smile.

Dean seemed to be thinking about it. "Yeah, I can run with that."

"So, spill. What brings the Winchesters to see lil ole me in Colorado?" I asked.

"We're working this case and we need your help." Dean asked.

"What case?" I asked, taking a swig of the brew.

"Well, we started off thinking this was a routine demon abduction case." Dean started.

"But now we're not sure…" Sam trailed off, looking over at me.

"Why? What happened?" I asked, looking between them.

"We tried to get into their compound, but it's been warded against humans." Dean told me.

This took me a minute to process through my head. "Wait. There's a building warded against humans? How is that possible?" I asked, looking from one to the other.

"Yeah…" Sam trailed off. "We have no idea how, but we can't find a way into it."

"So what do you need me for?" I asked, taking another swig of my beer.

"Well. We remembered Bobby telling us you're psychic." Dean said, rather bluntly. "And we need to see if you can Oliver Fox your way in."

I coughed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, don't sugar coat it boys."

"We're sorry. We weren't trying to be rude." Sam said.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm not perfect though." I said, looking them in the eye. "I can see a little bit of future and a little bit of past and I can read auras. Astral Projection is pretty extensive."

"Do you think you can try?" Sam asked.

I thought about it for a moment before I shrugged. "I'll have to dig out a couple things Bobby gave me and I guess I'll break out that whiskey."

"Why the whiskey?" Dean asked, looking skeptical.

"The whiskey lulls the senses so it makes it easier to get into the astral plane. Besides, my dad just died." I told him, then looked over at Sam. "There's an atlas on the bookshelf over there. You'll have to find it on the map."

He nodded and I stood up to retrieve the whiskey from the cupboard above the coffee pot. I took a swig and set it on the counter, going to my bedroom. After searching through my jewelry box for a few minutes, I pulled out my pentacle necklace Uncle Bobby had given me and the iron bracelet a medium in West Virginia gave me.

On my way back to the kitchen, I grabbed the five pound bag of salt I kept around for just this occasion and the whiskey. I sat back in my bean bag chair, leaning the salt against the wall.

I finished off my beer and took a mouthful of the honey tasting liquor. "Want some? I don't have cooties or anything." I told Dean, holding the bottle out to him as Sam was trying to find the location of the warded warehouse on the map.

Dean stood up and took a swig before handing it back. "What's all this?" He asked, gesturing to pretty much all of me.

"Pentacle so I don't get possessed, iron to keep the spirits away and I'm pretty sure I don't have to explain the salt." I said with a smile as I took another swig.

"And the whiskey gets your psychic mojo working?" He asked, as I handed the bottle back to him.

"However you want to word it so you're not weird around me, then yes." I said with a nod and I could fell the whiskey start to take effect.

"Weird… I'm not weird… around you." Dean said, obviously not thinking up a very good comeback.

"Oh please. Your entire aura is this gross mix of dark red and bright yellow. Your body is literally screaming anxiety and loss of control over the situation." I told him, feeling the whiskey reach my brain.

Sam laughed, but I shook my head. I wasn't trying to be funny; I was being honest. "Alright. I found it." Sam said, moving over a little so I could sit on the couch next to him.

I stood up with a little trouble and managed to get to the couch. Sam held his finger on the map where he thought the warehouse was. I told him to move his finger so I could set my hand on the map. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Visions of red and black eyes floated through my head. Red? "There's cross roads demons in that warehouse." I said, looking from Sam to Dean to see if they knew this.

They shifted uncomfortably. So they did know this.

"Why is there cross roads demons in a human warded warehouse in…" I paused to look at the map. "Maine?" What the hell was in Maine?

"There's a gate from Purgatory there." Dean said, shifting his weight unusually.

"From? As in, not going to, but coming back from?" I asked, raising my eyebrows slightly.

"Yes." Sam said quietly and I took a moment, absorbing the information I was given.

"Purgatory. Man, I can't even imagine." I said, looking up at Dean.

"Why are you lookin' at me?" He asked, accusingly.

I just gave him a sad smile and shook my head. I wasn't going to tell him I could see all the scars on his soul. "So. Maine." I said, with a slow breath and a nod.

Sam helped me pour the ring of salt, while Dean watched us skeptically. Sam handed me a pillow from the arm of the couch and I laid down in the salt ring, laying the pillow behind my head. I took one last swig of whiskey before setting it outside the salt ring.

I laid back on the pillow and asked the boys to keep as quiet as possible. I pushed all the thoughts of today out of my head and just laid there until I reached the vibration stage. As soon as my body felt like it was moving, I was standing on a dirt road.

Looking left, I saw nothing but dense forest. Looking right revealed a flash of light. No, the more I looked it at; it became more of a glow than a flash. I knew from previous astral projections experiences that the glow I was seeing was a glow I was supposed to follow.

Out of habit, I walked around the trees instead of through them and wandered quickly over to the light. The warehouse in the middle of this forest was crawling with all different kinds of red and black eyed freaks.

I phased through the fence and straight towards the front door. I walked through it and looked around. There didn't seem to be anything out of order or weird enough for an army of demons to be hiding. It was just a big open building with an office to the right side.

Suddenly, there was a pull at my body, directly behind my belly button. I turned around, but saw nothing. The pull was stronger this time and darkness surrounded me. I sat bolt upright in my living room, panting heavily.

I looked around franticly, trying to find what had violently pulled my spirit back to my body. I did a quick check; two arms, two legs, ten fingers, ten toes.

Sam and Dean hadn't noticed the salt line behind the pillow had been broken and I could feel something in the house. I stood up, trying to sense where the feeling was coming from. "Something's in the house." I said, answering the looks I could feel them giving me.

"Very good, deary." A man said stepping out from behind the corner of the hall.

My breath hitched. I could see his face; his true face. This was part of the reason I'd picked up and moved away from Uncle Bobby. I hated what they looked like. "Crowley." I said with a nod, trying to remember where in the house I'd laid down the St. Benedict's Medal Uncle Bobby had given me. Why did I not just keep this crap in my pockets?!

"You know Crowley?" Dean asked, sounding like he'd just been kicked.

"I don't think knowing me is a good term of phrase." Crowley said with a smile. "But we've met."

"Why?" Dean asked and I could feel his aura change colors behind me.

"Knowing a couple psychics here and there never hurt anyone." Crowley said, still smirking.

"Unless you've got one pinned to the wall." I grumbled angrily, wishing I could just kill him already as I remembered the last time we'd met.

"Now, deary. That was only to get your attention, and if I'm not mistaken, it worked quite well." He smirked.

"What do you want?" Dean asked as I took a small step back towards the guys.

"Well, you're using my psychic. I wanted to know why." Crowley said with a shrug, as if he was mentioning that a neighbor was using his trashcan.

"I'm not anybody's psychic!" I told him, making his eyes turn towards me. He apparently didn't like being told otherwise.

Crowley just shook his head, tsk-tsking at me the whole time. "I'll be checking in."

And poof, he vanished into thin air.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked.

"How did he know you?" Sam asked, sounding worried.

"He came by a week ago. Scared the shit out me. He was just sitting on my couch when I brought my groceries in. He said he wanted my help with something. I told him to screw himself and he slammed me into the wall a couple times. More monologue and he left." I said with a shrug.

The guys shook their heads, sitting back on the couch. I took another swig of whiskey before I handed the bottle over to them.

"Alright. Well we're gonna stay up and try figure this out. You go to bed." Dean said, after a mouthful of liquor.

"You want me to just go to bed?" I asked weakly.

Sam looked torn. "If anything happens, we'll take care of it." He told me.

I sighed. "Yeah, ok." I said, turning and heading for my bedroom.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was figuring everything I remembered from the night before was an incredibly vivid dream and I went to bed very drunk. I groaned and sat up from my bed and stretched. I remembered offering Sam and Dean the guest bed and the couch, to which they could fight for among themselves.

I had fallen asleep in my yoga pants and tank top; the same clothes I wore… when I was astral projecting? No. That was definitely part of the dream I had. Definitely.

I yawned and pulled open my bedroom door and stumbled down the hallway. I glanced at the clock on the oven before looking around the room and stopping when I saw three bodies instead of two at my dining room table.

"You… what… Guys…" I groaned, rubbing my face. "It's eight in the morning and you guys decide now is a good time for a monster mash?"

The new guy shifted slightly at my words.

"Scarlett, this is a friend of mine, Benny." Dean said.

Benny stood up as his name was said and cautiously, I walked over to the table where they sat. "Nice to meet you, ma'am." He said, pulling off his hat.

I couldn't help but look at him for a long minute. His aura was this lovely mix of emerald green and yellow-orange. Intelligent, creative and full of love. It was dazzling. I'd rarely seen a combination of colors like this and it was really pretty, despite the fact I could still feel my hangover pounding my skull and I could all but see his fangs, even though they weren't showing.

"Benny, the vampire from purgatory. Scarlett, the psychic cousin of the two idiots you've fallen in with." I said, shaking his hand.

Benny just smiled, not seeming too surprised. "They told me about the psychic part, but I didn't hear anythin' 'bout cousins."

I just adored his accent. "Only on my mom's side, not that it counts for a whole lot." I told him, realizing I hadn't let go of his hand.

"You alright?" Sam's voice floated around my head.

There was something on the tip of my tongue. Something intriguing about Benny that I couldn't place. When I let go of his hand, I knew he was going to stick around for a while. "Yeah. Too early for the monster mash." I told him, shaking my head as I started to get a headache.

I walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup before I remembered I still had some whiskey around here somewhere. I ran my eyes over the kitchen before remembering I'd abandoned it next to the bean bag chair.

When I came back into the kitchen taking a long swallow of the liquor, none of the guys looked approvingly at me.

"Don't you think it's a little early for that?" Dean asked.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about killing at the breakfast table?" I asked him, taking another swig before I put the bottle in the fridge.

"How did you know that?" Dean asked, sounding offended.

"You're friggen glowin' red. Survival, and occasionally if you're dealing with a Winchester or a Singer, blood. So I'll stop drinking when you can put your emotions in a metal lock box inside your head." I told him, pouring creamer into my coffee.

"You keep talking about me. What about them?" Dean asked, getting upset.

I sighed heavily as I fell into the chair opposite Benny. "Sam's this weird yellow, so he's anxious for God knows what. And Benny's this really pretty green and yellow-orange mix."

"What does that mean?" Benny asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

Well, shit. I hadn't meant to mention the green. "Intelligence and detail oriented." I murmured, taking a swig of the brew.

"Sounds more like personality traits." Sam said, readjusting himself in the chair to look at me better.

"For the love of God, I'll write it all out for you. Can we just not so early? You wouldn't believe the hangover I have right now." I growled in his direction as I leaned forward and rubbed my forehead.

"You gonna make it?" Dean asked.

I sighed and stood, walking over to the cabinet above the microwave that held my first aid stuff. "Yeah, Dean. I'm gonna keel over and die from drinking too much. Welcome to my Wednesday." I said, dry swallowing three Advil.

"You drink often?" Dean asked.

"About as often as you do." I told him.

He held his hands up in defense, turning back to the papers he had spread across my table.

Benny watched me carefully as I sat back down across from him and chugged my coffee.

"So whatever is up with your demon thing, I've got work at three." I said to no one in particular.

Benny looked amused. "Work?"

"Hey now. Not all of us make money on hustling and credit card scams." I said.

"Don't let her fool you." Sam said with a smirk as he flipped through a book that came from my shelf. "She can hustle me out of money any day."

"You let me." I told him.

Sam just shrugged. "You still won my money."

I shook my head. "It don't count if you're cheating."

Dean went right back in hunting mode. "Sam and I found a lead in Utah. We're gonna grab some grub and hit the road." He said, standing up.

I blinked a few times before I looked at him. "You're leaving? You just got here." I said, feeling a sadness in the bottom of my stomach.

"We won't be gone long." Sam said as he stood up and started gathering paperwork.

"You're just gonna leave me here by myself when Crowley knows where I am?" I asked, feeling frightened.

"Not by yourself. Benny will stay with you." Dean said.

I looked over at Benny and I knew he was full of good intentions. But still. "Don't take this the wrong way, because I can see that you're a good person. You haven't had blood from a beating heart in a long time and as a human, I appreciate the fact you don't intend to eat me," I said, looking at Benny before I turned to Dean. "But he's a vampire. We used to hunt vampires. I seriously have a jar of dead man's blood in the cellar and I really don't want to have to kill him if he goes whack."

"Then don't kill him." Dean said sternly, giving me a look.

I sighed in frustration as Sam and Benny watched our interactions. "Dean. He's a vampire and he hasn't had live blood in a long time. I'm talking like, since he got put in purgatory fifty years ago long time." I said. "Have you ever seen a crack head go without crack?" I asked him seriously.

Sam and Dean both shifted noticeably. "Because I have. They get hooked and they honestly need it to survive because the withdrawals make them see stuff and hear stuff and think somebody's trying to kill them. Being a vampire is kind of along the same line. It's parallel."

Benny stood up slowly, watching the three of us. "I won't hurt you none if you don't hurt me first." He said, holding out his hand. His whole aura was this green and yellow and blue.

He meant what he said.

That was all I needed. Some kind of confirmation. I nodded and shook his hand. "But I'm going to find that jar of dead man's blood."

He smiled. "I'd be worried if you didn't."

I nodded once more. "At least let me make you breakfast before you go? A real breakfast?" I asked Dean.

He looked like he was having an inner struggle.

"Sure, Scar. That'd be great." Sam said with a smile.

"Do you eat pancakes?" I asked Benny before I turned and started pulling things out of the cabinet.

"Suppose it won't kill me to have one." Benny said with a smile, his drawl coating his words like honey.

I went over to the boom box that sat on the counter and turned the music on just loud enough to hear, in case the boys wanted to still talk about whatever they were going after. I sang along and kind of danced around the kitchen while I made pancakes. "Do you guys want eggs?" I asked, looking over at them.

All three of them looked up from the papers on the table like they forgot I was there. "One, please." Sam said.

"Two for me." Dean said, going directly back to his book.

"Don't think they'd agree with me." Benny said with a smile as he patted his stomach.

I nodded and cracked three eggs into the frying pan. When there were five pancakes done, I gave two to Sam with his egg, two to Dean with his eggs and one for Benny.

"You're not eating?" Benny asked.

I shrugged. "Hadn't gotten that far yet."

Benny pushed his plate across the table. "You should eat somethin', darlin'."

I shook my head with a smile. "That one's yours. I'll make me another if it'll make you happy."

Benny nodded. "It would."

"Alright. One pancake for Scarlett." I said, going back to the pan and cooking up another pancake. I put a little bit on peanut butter on mine and sat down to eat. The boys were almost done with their food.

"Thanks for breakfast." Dean said, as he and Sam stood up and pulled on their jackets.

"You are coming back, right?" I asked Dean.

He slowed his actions. "Of course we are."

I frowned and shook my head, finishing the last few bites of my pancake before I picked up mine and the other three plates. "Don't die." I told them.

"Been there, done that." Dean said as Sam picked up a handful of papers and they left out my front door.


	3. Chapter Three

The guys had been gone almost ten minutes when Benny spoke up. "I get the feeling they don't come back when they say they will." Benny said from the table as I started rinsing off dishes.

I shrugged. "They get in this rut of just being the two of them and they forget that some of us like being around company."

"You don't get much company?" Benny asked, standing to come help me with the dishes.

I kind of gave a dry laugh. "The last time a man was in my house before last night was probably a solid year ago. So no, can't say I do."

"Any women then?" He asked with a bit of a smirk and I knew he was trying to lighten the mood.

"No women either. Friends or otherwise." I said with a smile. "People in town think I'm the manageable kind of weird."

"Oh?" Benny asked. It was an odd syllable. He wasn't prying, simply curious, but ready if I didn't want to answer him. And yet, it made me want to tell him.

I shrugged. "Sometimes I get flashes of the future. Sometimes I black out. People think you're weird when you pass out at the grocery store. Can you believe that?" I asked sarcastically.

He smiled. "Silly." He said and we fell into a comfortable silence. "What does green mean?"

His question took me a little bit off guard. "Huh?" I asked stupidly.

He smiled at me. "You said I have a mix of green in me."

I nodded. Right. I was hoping we could totally avoid that. "Detail oriented." I said, lacking conviction.

Benny just stood there as we finished loading the dishwasher and he watched me.

How did he do that? Why did I want to spill my guts to him? He was starting to frustrate me. I'd known him the better part of the hour. I wasn't sure it was even that long. "Green means you're filled with love."

"Why didn't you want to tell me that?" He asked curiously as he leaned against the counter.

I tried to pretend I didn't hear him as I put soap in the dishwasher and hit the start button. But when I looked back up at him, he just watched at me. I sighed. "Green is… weird for me. Anger, resentment, envy, obsession, fear. I can deal with all of those things. They're easy to word and work around. Love is… different." I told him.

"Why is love any different?" He asked.

"I don't know love as well. I don't know how to work around it or deal with it." I told him as I started picking up the kitchen; mostly so I didn't have to look directly at him as I said this.

"Dean said your uncle was his friend Bobby." Benny said. But the way he said it wasn't as if he was confirming this; it was as if he was asking if Bobby loved me.

I rubbed my forehead, feeling a headache beginning to take root. "Bobby adored me. But Bobby's love isn't like having a lover or having a stalker. Bobby's love was the kind of love you give a stuffed animal when you're sad. It's hard to explain." I told him as I saw the look he was giving me.

"I don't mean to pry." He said, and with his accent, I could imagine him out on a river boat.

I shrugged. "Bobby loved me as best as he knew how. He thought of me as his own and he was the only father I ever knew. But even still, that's not the kind of love you have in your heart."

"And what kind is that?" He asked.

I looked over at him for a minute. "The kind you hold onto after it's gone. The kind you have when you meet your soul mate and lose them."

He was quiet, his gaze falling to watch the floor.

"I'm sorry you lost her." I said, coming to put a hand on his arm. "I can't even imagine."

He smiled, though I could see the pain in his face. "S'alright. Suppose it wasn't meant to be after all."

I smiled up at him. "You know the best part about losing someone you love?" I asked, hoping to lift the mood.

Benny's face scrunched up a bit. "What's that?"

"Getting drunk and sleeping with as many people as you want." I said with a wink.

"That happen to you a lot?" He asked with a smirk.

"Me? God no. Guys go for the hot girls, not the weird ones that sit in the corner and read." I said. "I'm gonna go get dressed. Make yourself at home. You can crash for a couple hours if you'd like." I said, trying to steer the conversation away from me.

"Thank ya, darlin'." He said with a smile and wandered out of the kitchen towards the living room.

I took a deep breath and walked down the hall to my bedroom. I closed the door and sat on the bed. Out of instinct, my eyes landed on one of the only framed pictures I had. It was taken on my sixteenth birthday. Bobby decided I was finally old enough to go hunting with him. He didn't want me running around like Sam and Dean.

It was a pretty easy demon exorcism. John actually took the picture for us before we left the house. But now both John and Bobby were dead. The life took them both from us. I had never liked being around John for excessive amounts of time, but he was a good man with good intentions.

I reached up to push my hair out of my eyes and found that I'd started crying. I grabbed a wash cloth from my dresser and dried my eyes. "Oh, Bobby. Why'd you let them get to you?" I said, gently touching the frame of the photograph.

I changed into a pair of jeans and an old shirt. As I was about to leave the room, I pulled my 9 mm out of my night stand and tucked it into the waist band of my jeans. I was never a fan of the Glock 17, but Bobby gave it to me when I moved out. I went back to the kitchen for another cup of coffee and found Benny examining my book collection. "Find anything you like?" I called to him.

"Don't suppose I'd know. I'm much older than any of these except these two." Benny said, holding up a leather bound copy of Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales and a collection of H.P. Lovecraft's horror stories.

"Both are good books." I said, leaning against the door frame.

He nodded. "My ma used to read me the Grimm's stories when I was little."

"The scary versions or the Disney versions?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

"The scary ones." He said, returning the leather bound book to its place on the shelf.

"Bobby used to read me the scary ones, and then tell me each of them was a lesson. Just as there's a bad thing out there, there's a good thing that can set it right." I said.

Benny nodded. "I hope ya don't mind my askin', but you don't got no TV, no movies. Ain't no pictures on the wall." He said.

I shrugged. "When my mom was alive, we moved five or six times a year. When she died and I went to live with Bobby, we didn't move around. But then we'd pack and leave the house for two or three weeks. Guess I never shook the feeling." I said, looking over at him. "Everything important in this house will fit in the bed of my truck."

He nodded. "So what to do for another few hours?"

I shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I need to go grocery shopping."

"Suppose I'll come with then." Benny said.

I nodded. "Since you're up, you can help me open the cellar."

"You can't do it on your own?" He asked, curiously.

"Well, I can. But it's difficult. I keep the important stuff in the house. The not so important stuff is stashed." I told him, pocketing my wallet, cell phone, and truck keys.

"You got more stuff in your pockets then I've ever had." He said, pulling the door closed behind me.

I nodded, going around to the back of the house. I unlocked the padlock on the door of the cellar and stood back. "If you'd be so kind."

He nodded and easily pulled open the door.

"God, I miss having a guy around. Can you do that with pickle jars too?" I asked with a smile as I descended the steps.

"Only if ya ask nicely." He smirked.

I shook my head at him, pulling my flash light out of my pocket.

"Are you a boy scout?" Benny asked as I searched for the jar of red ooze.

"What? No, why?" I asked, finding it in the corner where I left it.

"Money, keys, phone, flash light." He said.

"Don't forget two knives and a gun." I told him, moving the jar off to the side to find the darts I had loaded with dead man's blood.

"Darts? And where you hidin' a gun?" Benny asked, giving me a once over.

I smiled at him. "Darts won't kill a vamp, unless it's all six, but it'll sure slow them down." I told him as I picked up six of the darts. He nodded, ducking his head a little. I pulled the Glock out of the waist band of my jeans and loaded the six empty spaces in the clip with the dead man's darts. Eleven bullets and six darts. That should cover it.

Benny nodded. "You hunters never cease to surprise me."

I shook my head. "Don't work hard; work smart. I'm too small to put up a close combat fight. I need an edge in that department."

Benny just smiled. "Darlin', I don't believe that for a second."

I smirked as I clicked the safety on and put the gun back. "Ready to go shopping?" I asked.

He nodded and gestured for me to lead the way out of the cellar. When we were on solid ground, he replaced the door with the same ease that he'd opened it. I returned the lock to its place and led the way around the house to my truck. I glanced down the road and saw a beat up old pickup with a camper shell.

"Your rig?" I asked, nodded across the street.

He smiled. "She don't look like much but she rides like a dream."

I smiled and climbed on up as Benny followed suit. "Ain't this a bit much, darlin'?" He asked.

I gave him an odd look. "Bit much? This is my baby. Dean has the impala, I have this." I told him as I started her up.

Benny shook his head as we drove into town. I waved at people as I passed them.

"So how'd you get sucked into this thing with the guys?" I asked Benny after a few minutes of silence.

He shrugged and was silent for a moment, thinking. "Demons are trying to re-open Purgatory and bring all the monsters back."

"Oh, well. That explains a lot." I told him.

He nodded, obviously not really wanting to talk about it.

"Can I ask a personal question?" I asked with a glance at the passenger seat.

He didn't say anything, just nodded.

"What was her name?" I asked, being unable to help myself.

"Who?" He asked, looking over at me.

"The girl you loved." I said, making a left turn.

There was a moment of silence in the truck and I could feel how conflicted he was. "Andrea Kormos. She was a Greek heiress. She was sailing on her yacht when I attacked it." He said quietly, intently watching out the windshield.

I blinked. _Don't make a joke, don't make a joke, don't make a joke…_ I told myself.

"What's wrong with ya, darlin'?" Benny asked, turning to me.

I just shook my head and gestured for him to continue.

He kind of moved in the seat so he could look at me better. "Tell me."

"Nope. No jokes during sharing time." I told him.

He just kind of looked at me harshly.

I sighed. "Vampirates? You were a vampirate?"

Benny laughed, confusing me a little bit. "Dean said the same thing when I told him."

I nodded. "Ok, that was my joke. Go on."

He nodded, returning to himself. "I fell in love with her the first time I saw her. I even left the nest for her." He said with a sad smile. "My maker turned her in revenge against me."

"Oh, that's terrible." I said as we pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store.

He nodded. "But when I went to find her after I came back, she wasn't the woman I loved, before." He said, looking up at me. "She went to attack me and Dean killed her."

I put my hand over my heart instinctively. "I'm sorry she changed."

Benny nodded sadly. "I changed too, ya know. Just… differently." He said with a nod.

I nodded and felt we needed a little lighter discussion. "So, you ready to be drug all over the store?" I asked with a smile.

He smiled back at me. "Don't suppose I've been grocery shoppin' in a while."

I nodded and popped open my door, sliding out of the driver's seat and pocketing my keys. Benny came around to my side and held his arm out for me. "Why, thank you kind sir." I said with a smile.

He shook his head a little. "You smile, but you're surprised."

I nodded. "I always am when I find out a guy isn't a total jackass."

He shook his head. "Shouldn't be that way."

"No, it shouldn't." I told him, grabbing a plastic hand basket, which he immediately took from me. I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You wanted a guy's help. Lemme help ya, darlin'." He said with a sweet smile.

I nodded. "You're totally right. I will let you help as much as you'd like, while not fringing on my independence."

He chuckled and we walked over to produce.

I picked up two apples and a pear and put in the basket in Benny's hand. "Would you eat alfredo if I made it?"

Benny shrugged. "Suppose I could try it. Best not make me eat too much." He said with a smile.

I nodded. "Ok, well. You can pretend to eat it then because I hate cooking for just myself." I told him, picking up a tub of shredded parmesan cheese.

"I can pretend." He said with a nod. "Don't suppose you know why we keep gettin' funny looks." He said, glancing to his left. There was an older lady; maybe a handful of years older than Bobby. She made no move to pretend she wasn't watching us very carefully.

I smiled over at him. "Remember when I told you I'm the manageable kind of weird that everybody leaves alone?" He just nodded. "Now I'm a weirdo with a really hot guy in the grocery store. Weirdo's don't go to the grocery store with really hot guys."

He raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm really hot?"

"I love how that's the only part you caught." I said with a silly grin.

He smiled as I took his arm again. "You think it's so weird for people to see you with somebody else?"

"When that's somebody else is much more attractive than I, yes it is. If I brought Sam in here, I wouldn't have so much trouble." I said with a smile as I gently pushed against him.

"You don't think Sam's attractive?" He asked.

I shook my head. "He's the geeky brother that impresses your friends with his weird facts and general intelligence."

"And Dean?" Benny asked.

"Dean is the ruggedly handsome brother that hits on your friends while you're standing right there." I said with a shake of my head.

Benny laughed and I smiled at the sound. "Did he really?"

I nodded. "I was in eleventh grade. Bobby wanted me to go to the local high school so I'd have some friends and meet people. I became best friends with this girl Renee. She was blonde, gorgeous, she ran for the track team and did volley ball. Both of which I was too clumsy to play." I said and Benny just smiled.

"Dean just fell all over her and for the next three weeks all I heard was, 'Dean's such a babe' or 'When is your cousin coming back into town?' It was horrible." I told Benny as I picked up a package of cold chicken breasts and put in the basket.

"I suppose that would put a damper on a friendship." Benny said as I took his arm and we strolled down the coffee aisle.

I picked up a package of coffee and set it among the other things I was buying. "So if you don't have a family," I said, glancing at the lady standing twenty feet from us, who tried to be less obvious that she was listening intently. "Do you just travel around?"

Benny nodded as we strolled past the lady. "I was living in Louisiana until the boys called me."

I nodded. "Let me guess; Cajun cook?" I asked.

He stopped and turned to me with a funny look that just made me smile. "How on earth would you know that?"

"Because you look like a guy that knows how to cook. And I already knew you were Cajun of sorts." I said with a smile. "It's not all about being psychic." I said, leaning towards him. "Although it helps."

He just shook his head as we rounded the corner.

I picked up a pint of heavy whipping cream and a container of mint chocolate coffee creamer. "Thanks for going shopping with me. It's nice to have some company."

Benny smiled at me as I took his arm again and we meandered towards the front of the store and the check outs. There were quite a few eyes on us as Benny put my groceries on the conveyor belt.

"Ms. Leigh. How's your day?" Alice asked me. She was nice; maybe twenty or so years older than me, a little bit of gray sneaking into her dark brown hair, and a bright smile.

"Alice, must you insist on calling me Ms. Leigh? That was my grandmother." I told her with a little smile as she scanned my items.

"Well, Vivian, who's your friend?" Alice asked.

"This is a friend of mine from Louisiana, Benny." I said with a smile.

"_Friend._" Alice said with a wink.

"Nice to meet ya, ma'am." Benny said, holding out his hand to shake hers.

She pretended to fan herself with her left hand as she shook Benny's with her right. "He's definitely a keeper."

I just kind of giggled. "Well, I'm glad you approve."

"You know I worry about you." Alice told me. "She's alone a lot." Alice said, directing her later comment to Benny.

"Alice." I said, kind of dragging her name out.

She held her hands up and finished scanning my lunch stuff. "I'm just saying it's not healthy for a young lady like yourself to be alone all the time. Nothing good comes from being alone too long."

I nodded, silently agreeing. "Well, Benny's in town for a couple weeks to keep me company, so you don't gotta worry about me for about fourteen days, give or take." I said with a smile as I paid for my food.

She just grinned at me as Benny picked up my bags. "You kids have fun."

"Thanks mom." I said back to her as I took Benny's arm. "Could she make any more of a scene? Oh my god." I said under my breath to him as I took a glance around on our way out.

"She means well." Benny said with a hint of a smile.

"I know that better than anybody, but that was terrible. If Old Man Miller glared at me any harder, I'd probably catch fire." I said with a sigh.

Benny shook his head. "That's why I'm here."

"So I don't spontaneously combust?" I asked as we made our way through he parking lot to my truck.

Benny laughed and I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't made anybody laugh in quite a while. "Well I don't think I could help that, darlin'." He said, calming down. "But I ain't gon' let anybody hurt ya while I'm here."

I just shook my head with a smile and pulled the driver's door open and slid the seat forward. I took the grocery bags from him and set them behind the seat. "Rule number one; Never make promises you can't keep." I said.

He took my arm as I was starting to climb into the truck. "There's a great many things I can't guarantee, but this ain't one of 'em."

I just stood there for a moment before I leaned forward and hugged him. "C'mon Cajun. Let's get home and make lunch." I said with a smile. Benny smiled back at me and went around to climb into the truck.


	4. Chapter Four

The ride home was silent, except for the radio playing Bad Moon Rising and Don't Fear the Reaper.

I pulled up in front of the house and turned off the ignition. When I looked over, Benny wasn't in the passenger seat. Suddenly, my door opened, giving me a heart attack.

"My lady." He said with a smile, holding his hand out to me.

I gave him a shy smile and took his hand. "A gentleman in the truest form." I said as I hopped out of the cab.

He pulled the lever and slid the seat forward, then grabbed my three bags of groceries. "Anythin' for a pretty girl."

I shook my head. "You're silly." I told him as I took his arm and we walked up my walkway. I unlocked the door and closed it behind Benny. He put the groceries on the counter and started pulling them out of the bag as I put them away. "Lunch?" I asked, looking at the clock.

Then I thought about it for a second. "Well, ok. I'm hungry, so I'm making lunch and you can push yours around the plate." I said with a smile.

Benny chuckled. "Fair enough."

I pushed part of my blue hair behind my ears as I poured the whipping cream into a sauce pan.

"Why is your hair blue?" Benny asked.

I turned and smiled at him. "If you're gonna be weird, might as well be confident."

He chuckled and just smiled at me. "Suppose that to be true."

I nodded and turned on the radio. I put some butter and garlic in with the whipping cream, then paused. _Could Benny eat garlic?_ I thought to myself. But he wasn't really going to eat it, so I guess it didn't matter anyway. I shrugged to myself and sang to whatever song was on the radio.

"Do you want help, darlin'?" Benny asked, coming to stand near me as I put a pot of water on to boil.

I jumped a little bit, nearly forgetting he was there. "Um. Do you want to grill the chicken?" I asked, out of courtesy. I didn't think he'd actually want to help.

"Sure. Got a lighter?" He asked.

I raised both eyebrows, slightly surprised at his comment as I pulled one out of my pocket and handed it to him.

He just gave me a look. "Ya got anythin' else in there?" He asked, eyeing me as he took it from my hand.

I smiled a little bit. "You're sure as hell not gonna find out." I told him, turning back to see how the water was doing.

He smiled and I gestured to the back door. Out the door he went and I shook my head at him. "Super handy vampire guy. Usefully dangerous." I said with a nod to myself. And this got me wondering what would happen after the case was over. After Benny left and the guys left, I'd be back here all by my lonesome.

"Grill's goin'." Benny said, coming back into the kitchen.

"Oh, right. Yeah." I said, suddenly brought back from my thoughts. I pulled a plate out of the cupboard and opened the package of chicken. I seasoned both of them and handed him the plate.

"You alright, darlin'?" He asked.

I nodded, putting the pasta noodles in the boiling water. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said with a smile that I hoped didn't look too fake.

He nodded slowly, but he obviously didn't believe me. "You wanna talk about it?"

I shrugged. "Ain't nothin' to talk about, cowboy." I said, stirring the noodles.

He just watched me for a minute before he went back out to the grill. About fifteen minutes later, the pasta was done. I went to check on Benny and he looked so at ease at the grill. He flipped the chicken and the fire hissed because of the juice leaking out.

"Enjoyin' the view?" He asked, turning around to look at me.

I tried not to blush, but I failed miserably. "I uh... just came to check on the chicken." I said, walking over to him.

"I'm sure you were." He said with a smirk as he put the chicken on the plate and turned off the grill.

"Thanks for helping. It's nice to not have to cook by myself." I told him, taking the plate from him and walking into the house.

"I appreciate any company that doesn't wear plaid." Benny said with a smile as he followed me.

I gave a little bit of a laugh. "Well, I hate to disappoint, but there is plaid in my closet."

He snapped his fingers and I could picture him saying, 'Aw shucks!'

I moved the chicken from the plate to the cutting board and cut up the one. The other one got put in a bag and put in the fridge. I cut up enough for two meals and went to pull out two pasta bowls.

I dished up noodles and sauce in both bowls before topping them with chicken. Benny took the bowls to the table while I grabbed silverware. We sat down and I started eating. "Ya know, if there's anything you want to know about me, all you have to do is ask. I keep asking all these questions about you and I don't think it's fair."

He smiled a little at me, pushing the noodles around for my benefit, I was sure. "Don't suppose I can ask 'bout your mom." He said.

I paused in my chewing to contemplate this. I finished my mouth full before I replied. "Suppose you can if you'd like. I asked about Andrea."

He nodded, watching me carefully. "How'd she die?"

I wiped my mouth and stood to get a glass of water. Without thinking, I brought one back to the table for Benny. I didn't know if he'd drink it or not, but I set it down. "She was a drug dealer. She overdosed on crack."

His eyes softened. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "No, don't be. It's fine. That's why we moved around so much. She'd deal out of whatever apartment we were in and then somebody would tell the super and we'd get kicked out. We'd drive until we ran out of money and then we'd get another place." I told him, taking a sip of my water.

"Bobby was my mother's brother. I don't know who my dad is because she told me she went on a week-long bender and pretty much slept with any guy that could get it up." I said with a shrug. "Bobby was the only person who was ever there for me."

"Winchesters excluded?" He asked.

I nodded. "John was a good man. Dean's the spitting image of him. And Sam's great, but neither of them like talking about anything outside of hunting." I told him, taking another bite of pasta.

"Must be hard." Benny said.

I shrugged. "You get used to it. The motels, the people, the monsters, the lack of communication that doesn't involve silver bullets or salt."

Benny just nodded. "Thanks for lunch." He said with a smile.

I shook my head at him. "You're very welcome." I told him as I took the last bite of pasta on my plate. "If you'd like, you can crash for a couple hours. I don't know what your sleeping schedule is or whatever. I don't go to work for a couple more hours."

He nodded. "Well I'd appreciate an hour or two."

I nodded, picking up the two plates. "Give me just a minute and I'll fix up the spare bedroom."

"Nah, darlin'. Ya don't gotta do that." He told me. "There's a perfectly good couch in the livin' room."

"It's alright." I told him, walking around the table and down the hall. He lingered behind me. I drew the inner brown colored curtains to meet in the middle and then the outer cream colored curtains so the room was much darker. "I made this room up so I could just lock myself in and meditate. I know it sounds weird, but it helps sometimes."

"Thank ya much." He said with a small smile.

"I'm assuming you're not to let me out of your sight while I'm outside the house?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I was sure the boys had a full blown talk with him before they left.

He nodded.

"Then I have to be at work at 3. I'll wake you up about 2:30. Sleep well." I said, leaning up and giving him a peck on the cheek.

As I turned around and walked down the hall, all I could think about was what an idiot I was. I just kissed a vampire. On the cheek, but still. A vampire, who's taking a nap in my house, because he's my protection detail. I shook my head at how crazy it sounded. _I should be a writer…_

I just wandered around the house for a few hours. I did dishes, put the leftovers away, read a few chapters of a book, and changed into my work clothes. About 2:30, I went into the bedroom to wake Benny up. Whatever dream he was having was a good one. His body glowed a pretty green and red. Passion and love.

I had a flashback to when I used to wake Bobby up after he fell asleep on his desk and he'd draw a gun on me out of instinct. Granted, Benny didn't have a gun that I was aware of. I took a deep breath and remembered a trick I learned from Bobby's freak outs.

I leaned down real close to his head. "Benny, it's time to wake up." I whispered.

He made a grunting noise but did nothing else.

"Benny. Time to wake up. It's 2:30." I whispered a little bit louder.

"Aw darlin', just come back to bed." He murmured, rolling over to face me.

I couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Benny. You have to go to work with me." I whispered, gently touching his arm.

He sat up with a start, fangs bared.

"I'm so sorry. I was trying to avoid that." I told him, taking a step back. I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, but I'd never been that close to a vamp with drawn fangs.

He shook his head and his teeth shrunk away. "I'm sorry darlin'. Ya startled me."

"I tried whispering to you, but you told me to come back to bed, so I figured you thought I was part of the dream you were having." I told him, wringing my hands.

"Not your fault darlin'." He said, stretching a little bit.

"I'd make a pot of coffee if I knew it'd help." I said, throwing my thumb over my shoulder.

He shook his head. "Nah darlin'."

I nodded and just turned and left the room. I went into my bedroom and sat in front of my vanity. I took two hair clips and pinned my bangs away from my face. I put on a little bit of eye liner and tinted Chap Stick before looking myself over.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Benny leaning against the door frame like he was holding it up. "Enjoying the view?" I asked, throwing his words back at him.

He smiled and ducked his head a little as I stood up. "What if I am?" He said, lifting his head again.

"I don't know what I'd say to that." I told him honestly.

He nodded, moving away from the door frame to let me by. "You look good, darlin'."

I gave him a little smile. "And I'm just going to work. You should see me gussied up when I go on a date." I said sarcastically.

"And when was the last time that happened?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute. "About a year ago." I told him.

"That's a while." He said.

I nodded. "Manageable kind of weird." I reinstated as I grabbed my purse. I had emptied pretty much everything from my jeans earlier into my purse, as I wasn't supposed to have half those things on me at work. "But since we're on the subject of awkward questions; when was the last time you had live blood?" I asked as I picked up my keys and moved towards the door.

Instantly, I could tell I'd picked at a nerve. His aura turned a dirty yellow color; he was upset. "I'm sorry. Sometimes words just fall out of my mouth and I'm as surprised as everybody else at what I say. That was a stupid question." I told him.

He walked past the threshold and onto the front step as I locked the door. "Purgatory." He said simply, glancing down the road.

I nodded. I knew this, of course, because of his hesitation. "Well, I actually meant human blood, but that's an acceptable answer." I told him, making my way to the truck and climbing in.

When he got into the cab and I turned on the ignition, I wasn't expecting him to say anything else on the matter.

"The captain of Andrea's family yacht." He told me.

I nodded, feeling like I'd ask much too much of him this time. "I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm sorry." I told him.

He shrugged. "I did ask about your mom." He said.

I nodded again. "Yes, you did."

"So that makes us even." He said with a weak smile.

"I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry." I said. I could almost feel the grief he felt from the other side of the truck cab.

"You're fine darlin'." He said, turning to look out the window. "How long ya lived here?"

"Seven months next week. The longest I've stayed in one place without leaving." I told him and he looked over at me. "Bobby's doesn't' count because we left there all the time for jobs."

Benny nodded. "Ya ever think about settling down? Startin' a family?"

I couldn't help it; I laughed. The randomness of his words were hilarious. "A family. Are you serious? The psychic daughter of a crack whore? My kids would be messed up before they were even born." I said, shaking my head. "My life would almost be easier if I got bit by a werewolf."

"Why a werewolf?" He asked and I could understand his real question.

"It's obviously been proven that vampirism can be managed. Granted, you probably hate bagged blood or whatever it is you feed on. But managed. Werewolves don't have a choice. Once a month you kill whatever's in front of you and you have no idea when it happened or where you were; who you hurt." I explained.

He nodded. "Bagged blood is terrible, for the record." He said with a weak smile.

I nodded. "I can see it being comparable to canned chicken vs. real chicken."

Benny smiled, showing a little of his white teeth. "Suppose you could say that." He said as I pulled into the employee parking lot of work.

"Alright, so I think we'll pretend you're an old friend from high school and you're in town for a little while. And you just kind of wanted to hang out with me, but I'm working, so you just want to sit at the bar and drink until my shift's over. Fair?" I asked, turning to him as I turned off the engine.

He nodded. "However you'd like."

"You can choke down beer right?" I asked, making a face. I didn't know how we'd make this work since Benny couldn't really eat.

"Drinks I can handle; food not so much." He said.

"Thank God for small miracles." I said with a smile. Then I paused. "Can vampires get drunk?"

Benny thought about it. "Don't suppose I've ever drank enough to know." He said.

"Acceptable answer." I told him as I slid out of the pickup. Benny met me at the tailgate and I led the way into the employee entrance.

"Hey Viv. Your shift starts in ten." Gunner, the owner, told me.

"Sure thing Gunner. This is my friend from high school, Benny. He flew in from Louisiana to surprise me. Do you think he could just sit at the bar and drink until my shifts over?" I asked sweetly.

Gunner glanced at Benny. "Gunner Townsend." He said, despite the fact I just said his name.

"Benny LaFitte." Benny said, shaking my boss's hand.

"So you came in to surprise my best waitress?" Gunner asked, standing a bit closer to me than I'd prefer. I knew the only reason I got the job was because Gunner found me attractive. But it didn't matter. I was a good waitress and I needed the job.

"I did. Her cousin let me know her uncle died and I thought it best to check up on her." Benny said with a nod.

"Oh. I didn't know your uncle died. Do you want the night off?" Gunner asked.

On any other circumstances, I might have taken up on his offer. But he was asking out of pity. I knew for a long time he wanted to be more than my boss, but he wasn't my type, and I took every chance to tell him this. "No, thanks. Best to keep my mind off it and all that. I'll show Benny to the bar and get him his first round before I start shift." I said, making sure to take Benny's arm and lead him past Gunner.

"Bit protective of ya." Benny mumbled under his breath.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. He's not half the man you are; monster or otherwise." I told him, sitting him at the bar. "Pick your poison."

"Miller lite in a bottle." Benny said, looking around the place.

The décor was meant to mimic a retro 40's diner and bar. There were booths along the walls of the dining room while there was chrome and red bar stools along the bar. Elvis and pin up girls covered the walls where there weren't novelty signs. Some read 'large draft beer 20 cents' or 'chili with beans 30 cents.'

My work outfit was even a simple blue knee length dress with cap sleeves. It looked kind of odd when I didn't have my white apron on, but I made sure to put it on before I grabbed Benny his beer.

I was just glad they didn't make us wear roller skates.

"Alright. You set for a while?" I asked him.

He nodded and smiled. "Yes ma'am."

I could feel my cheeks warm up at his words. "Ever the gentleman." I said quietly, glancing over at the register. Gunner stood at the door behind the register, watching me. I sighed. Tonight was going to be long. "I'll come check on you every once in a while, but we're open til midnight, so it's gonna be a long night." I told him.

He nodded. "I ain't got nowhere to be."

I nodded, glancing back at him.

"He gives you any trouble, ya let me know." Benny said, barely tossing his head in the direction of the register and I knew he meant Gunner.

I smiled and leaned over the counter so I could whisper to him. "Wouldn't be the first time I've been groped as a waitress. Besides, he gets too handsy and I'll just shoot him." I grinned.

"Remind me not to make ya mad." Benny said, taking a swig of his brew.

"I am a Singer, after all." I said with a wink as I stood up and went into the back. I got my order book, a handful of pens, and lip gloss to put in my apron. Then I went to the register and changed four dollar bills for quarters and stuck it in my pocket and off I went.

* * *

About 7:30, I got to take my dinner break. I put in an order for a bacon cheese burger with a side of fries and coleslaw, and then a salad with ranch dressing. I figured it'd look better if I ordered something for Benny, so he didn't look like a total boozer sitting at the bar for nine hours.

When Jonny, the cook, put out my order, I clocked out for dinner and took the food out to Benny. I sat next to him, putting the salad in front of him. "How's the beer?" I asked. If I had counted correctly the last few hours, he was up to beer number seven.

He shrugged, obviously not impressed.

I nodded. "I ordered you food so you didn't look like a complete boozer."

He smiled at me as I bit into my hamburger. "So you order me a salad?"

"Well, I wanted a burger and fries. And salad's don't cost as much to toss." I told him, sticking a fork full of lettuce and dressing.

"And you're gonna eat off my plate?" He asked, amused.

"Well, yeah. Whatcha gonna do about it, Cajun?" I asked with a smile.

He just grinned, taking a drink of his beer. "Don't suppose I can do anything about it here."

"Are you attempting to flirt with me, Mr. LaFitte?" I asked.

"Why? Is it workin'?" He asked with a little bit of a grin.

"Maybe." I told him honestly before I took another bite of my burger. "Are you enjoying your stay at Casa de Diner?"

"Diner house?" He asked, not looking impressed.

"I'm surprised you knew that." I told him, dredging three fries in ketchup. "Answer the question and quit giving me crap." I joked, mock nudging him.

He smiled. "It ain't bad. Food's terrible." He said, mocking serious. He wouldn't know, he hadn't even had a bite of my fries.

I shook my head. "Well, I'm sorry about that Mr. LaFitte. There's a McDonald's about forty-five miles north, if you'd prefer." I said with a little smile.

He looked as if he was actually contemplating my suggestion. "I dunno. The food's awful, but doubt I'd find much better company then I'm keepin' right now."

I just looked at him and faked a stunned look. "Was… was that a compliment? From you?"

He smiled, giving me a chuckle or two to hold onto. "It was indeed." He said.

I smiled and shook my head. "You're not bad company yourself. Ya know, for a freak." I said.

His eyes widened only slightly at my remark. "I'm a freak? You've got blue hair and a truck that needs a step ladder to get into."

"Hey now. No being mean to my baby boy. You're at least four inches taller than me and I get into it just fine, thank you." I told him, taking the last bite of my burger.

Benny smiled. "Ok, fine. I hate that dress."

I couldn't help but grin at his attempt. Not that he was trying _all_ that hard, but it still humored me. "Well me too, bucko. You're not very good at this insult thing, are ya?"

He smirked. "Nah. I never was one to make fun of a lady."

"Oh, sure. Go and be all sweet. Thanks for making me feel like a jackass." I said with an eye roll I didn't mean.

Benny leaned into me, making me instinctively lean closer to hear what he had to say. "Ain't nothin' you could ever say to make me change, neither."

I gave him a little bit of a sideways smile. "I really doubt that, Cajun."

He gave me a little bit of a funny look, but didn't lean away. "I'm serious."

"Me too." I said, giving him a peck on the cheek for the second time today; partly for my benefit, partly for Gunner's benefit, since he hadn't taken his eyes off me since I sat down to eat dinner.

"You want me to talk to him?" Benny asked, sitting up normally, but keeping his voice low.

I shook my head, forking a bite of salad. "Nothing I can't handle."

"What if I want to handle it?" He asked, looking over at me.

I couldn't help but feel confused. "Why would you want to handle it?"

Benny looked momentarily conflicted. "Ain't nobody should treat ya like that."

I put my hand on his. "A gentleman in the truest form of the word." I told him. I kissed his forehead as I stood up. "I've got to get back to work. I'll tell Jonny you liked your salad." I said, picking up our dishes.

I took them into the kitchen, despite the fact Gunner still wouldn't stop looking at me. I set the plates in the back for the dish washer kid to get to.

"How's your friend enjoying the area so far?" Gunner asked, not even trying to hide the contempt I could see radiating off him.

"Pretty well, thanks. He said he's considering buying a house. I told him that was utter nonsense. If he wanted to live around here, he could rent out my spare bedroom." I said with a little bit of a smile, as if I couldn't hear an ounce of the distain in his words.

He looked almost rigid. "Really? Living in the area?"

"Yeah. I told him I was sure if that's what he wanted, I could find him work somewhere." I said. "Well, look at the time. If you'll excuse me, duty calls." And without an answer, I moved around him to the time clock. I clocked in and went out to the bar. I wordlessly gave Benny another beer and he glowed this bright green and orange mixture.

I'd have to remember to ask him about it later, but a family of four just came through the door, so I waited until they sat down in my section to grab three adult menus and a kid's menu.


	5. Chapter Five

It had been almost another four hours before anything noticeable had happened. I went to get Benny another beer and five or six chairs down, sat one of our regulars, Joe. He liked pretty much everybody in the place, except me. He was a friend of Gunner's and was under the impression I had screwed Gunner to get my job and he had no respect for women that loose.

Politely, I had two or three times tried to explain I worked for everything I had. I was preaching to a brick wall, for all he was concerned. He heard nothing I said to him or in his direction, and he refused to be served by me.

That was fine by me, because I liked him about as far as I could throw him.

But I went to get Benny his beer and ask how he was holding up, when it happened.

I popped the top on Benny's beer and set it on the bar in front of him.

"Ya doin' alright, darlin'?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, peachy." I told him. He gave a little smirk. "You doin' alright?"

He nodded. "Denise is awful friendly. We had a nice little chat."

"About nothing too serious, I hope." I said, worrying a little bit.

"Not at all. I told her I was your boyfriend though." He said, as if he had just told me he'd like milk on his cereal.

"You… what?" I asked, tilting my head a bit.

He made a face. "I hated to do it to her, but she was a bit friendlier than I'm used to, darlin'." He said, looking apologetic.

I nodded. Denise had a tendency to go home with some of the bar patrons to make a little extra cash. I didn't mind at all, as long as she kept it out of the diner. "She can be like that sometimes. I'm sorry." I told him.

He nodded with a little bit of a grin.

"Funny. You're the fuckin' slut." Joe mumbled six chairs down from Benny.

As soon as the words were out of Joe's mouth, I could see Benny's face deform. Oh, that was the wrong thing to say in front of a chivalrous vampire. His whole aura turned red with green at the very center. That was weird…

Before Benny could turn to him, I set my hand on his hand that was on the bar, then set my other hand on his chin, so he'd stay looking at me.

"Gentlemen don't get in fights over silly comments." I told him.

"Maybe I ain't a gentleman right now." He told me and his accent deepened.

"Oh, Benny. But you are. You always are, remember? And there's no reason to get in a fight over something so silly as that." I told him, giving him a little smile.

He took a deep breath as he started shaking.

"Think of the color blue. Think of a crystal blue pond in the clearing of a rich green forest." I told him quietly and very slowly, his aura released most of the red.

"Thank ya darlin'." Benny said, an edge still to his voice.

"You are most welcome, my handsome Cajun friend." I told him, squeezing his hand. "Are you ok?"

He nodded, not saying anything else.

I was worried as I left him, but I couldn't help it. I still had half an hour to my shift. I took a deep breath and stole a glance at Benny every time I could. I was halfway scared he'd threaten Joe about the comment.

And then everything fell apart. I went into the back to drop off an order for two plates of fries for a group of teenagers. Jolie, who looked incredibly flustered, came up to me with wild eyes.

"Oh God, Viv. I'm so sorry but I need you to do me a huge favor." She said, looking like she was going to fall apart.

"Yeah, Jolie. Anything." I told her.

"Can you take this steak out to Joe?" She asked, taking one of four plates off her tray.

I could feel my face fall, but I knew she wouldn't be asking unless she was at the end of her rope. "Yeah, Jolie. Sure thing." I told her, taking the overcooked steak and walking out to the bar. I came up behind Joe and set it down next to him.

"I told ya to stop serving me, whore." Joe said, as if he was asking for another cup of coffee.

"Joe, I know you don't like me. But could you stop calling me names like that? Just tonight. Please." I said, feeling like I was begging.

"You're such a goddamn slut." He said, standing up.

His hand sliced my face before I could even see him move and the strength he put into the action knocked me off my feet. I just laid there on the floor for a minute, gathering my breath when I heard a scuffle. I looked up to see Joe with his arm twisted behind his back by Benny.

"You owe the lady an apology." Benny said, looking as calm as always.

Joe spit at the ground in front of my feet and Benny must have tightened his grip, because Joe told him to stop. Benny loosened his grasp and Joe kind of hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"A little bit of sincerity would be appreciated." Benny told him, an edge to his voice.

"I'm sorry." Joe said, sounding like he meant it.

I knew he didn't, but Benny let him go and forced him back into his chair. "Now eat your meal and be on your way." Benny told him, before turning to me and easily helping me off the cheap carpet. "You're bleeding, darlin'." He said, looking a little bit wounded.

I touched my hand to my face and pulled it away to see the red liquid on my fingers. I rushed past him into the employee bathroom at the back of the building and washed off the blood. I scrounged in the basic First Aid kit we had for a butterfly closure.

Joe's ring must have cut my skin, because I couldn't think of another reason for the cut. When I cleaned and dried the scratch, I put on the butterfly closure and pulled my bangs down, so you could only see the little tip of it.

I took a breath and left the bathroom. Almost instantly, Gunner found me. "Oh, Viv. I'm so sorry about Joe. Are you alright? Do you want me to kick him out?" He asked, but his words were hollow. He didn't mean a word he said.

Gunner was the type of guy to take Denise home so he could make her feel 'special'. He'd always had his eye on me, but I wasn't interested. I never had been. And pity sex wasn't exactly my idea of a good time.

"Nah. I'm fine. I'm out of here in half an hour." I told him, moving past him to return to my tables as normal.

A few of the customers asked if I was ok and I said I was fine with a smile. It was the longest half an hour of my life. I did get quite a few tips though. Apparently being beaten and battered could work for me.

I collected my tips, paid off Benny's tab, clocked out and met Benny at the back door. I wound my arm through his as we walked to my truck. About the time we got to the tailgate, he stopped me and turned me to face him.

He gently picked up my bangs and the feeling of his fingers brushing my skin made me close my eyes as he examined my new scar. "Might want to consider stitches." He said quietly.

I nodded with my eyes closed. "I'll do it when we get home."

"You stitch yourself up?" He asked curiously.

"Well not all of us have a Dean around all the time." I told him, opening my eyes to look at him.

His fingers lingered above my cut for a moment. "Suppose not."

"Home?" I asked, feeling exhausted. He nodded, coming around to the driver's side and opening my door for me. I dropped my head and smiled, before looking at him again. "You never cease to amaze."

He shrugged. "Well, we can't all be a Gunner." He said sarcastically.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek. "If you ever compare yourself with that poor excuse of a human being again, I'll shoot you."

He smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

I couldn't help but give him a small smile as I climbed into the cab. He closed my door, went around to the other side and climbed in. I turned on the ignition and backed out of my parking space.

The ride was quiet and I couldn't bring myself to break the silence. I didn't even turn on the radio.

"Are you gonna tell the boys?" Benny asked.

"About what?" I asked, pulling up to the curb in front of my house.

He just sat there, making me look at him. He didn't say anything, just gave me this frustrated look with sad eyes.

"Benny. I realize you're a good person. But not very many people are as good as you are. And when you come across these people on a regular basis, you have to buck it up and deal with it like a big girl. You can't go crying to your narcissistic cousins." I told him, feeling like I was holding the flood gates back.

I didn't want to see the look he gave me, so I slid out of the driver's seat, taking my purse with me. I walked around the front of the rig to my walkway and my front door. I could feel Benny follow me, but my ears couldn't pick up his movements.

I lost the purse and my keys and walked into my bedroom to get out of my work dress. I changed and heard a ruffling noise on the other side of the door. "So you won't tell them?" Benny asked from the other side of my door.

I sighed, leaning my head against my dresser as I stood there without a shirt. "Why does it even matter?" I asked, in normal tones.

"Because there ain't a man alive that should treat ya like that. If Dean treated ya like that, I'd kill him." Benny said, the edge coming back to his voice.

I pulled a shirt out of the dresser at random and pulled it over my head. "No, you wouldn't." I called before I opened the door and walked past him into the kitchen.

He was quiet for a moment, while I grabbed the whiskey out of the fridge and took a mouthful. "No, maybe I wouldn't. But I'd hit him."

I nodded, holding the bottle out to him.

He took a swig and handed it back.

I took another swallow and moved past him, down the hall and made a right into the bathroom. I yanked open a drawer and pulled out a little needle and clear surgical thread.

I took one more mouthful of the honey colored liquor and a deep breath before I threaded the needle and took off the butterfly closure.

He stood there silently while I put three stitches in my face. I didn't like the look he was giving me. I knotted the thread and cut it off, letting out a deep breath as my knees shook. I took as much whiskey into my mouth as I could and swallowed, relishing the burn of it on the way down.

I looked over at him and he was watching me carefully. I sighed, looking down at the laminate counter. "The first time a guy hit me, I was thirteen. My mom was dating her dealer. He was so strong; he turned the whole left side of my face purple. When Bobby found out, he beat the guy so bad that he had four broken ribs, a punctured lung, and his eye bled so bad, he'd be blind in it the rest of his life." I told him, not sure why.

I looked over at him to see if he'd left or something. He just stood there.

"The first time I sewed myself up, I was sixteen. Dean had given me a lesson on sewing behind Bobby's back. I'd started going on jobs with all of them and I'd got thrown out a window. It was the first floor, so nothing real bad. But I had this gash on my arm." I told him, pulling up the sleeve of the t-shirt to reveal the scar that had healed rather nicely.

"It used to be six inches long, but it's faded pretty well. It soaked my jacket in so much blood; we had to throw it away. Dean said he'd stitch me up and took me into Bobby's garage. But he told me that a hunter is only as good as what they can walk away from. So if you couldn't sew yourself up, you weren't gonna walk too far."

Benny said nothing, just listened.

I cleared my throat and looked up at him. "If I tell a Winchester that a guy is being mean to me, they end up more broken than me and nobody really deserves that. Misery loves company and all that jazz."

"I'm sorry. I won't say nothin' if you don't want me to." He said from the other side of the room.

I nodded.

"But if you don't talk to Gunner, I will." He told me.

I looked over at him and his green and yellow aura was tinged with red. "What were you thinking about at the bar, right after dinner?"

"Why do you ask?" He said, looking completely at home against the door jamb.

"You were a green and orange mix. It was really pretty." I told him, moving so that I was leaning my hip against the counter, facing him.

He grinned a bit and ducked his head momentarily. "Ain't nothing worth talkin' 'bout."

"Oh, but I beg to differ, my good sir." I told him, taking another swig of whiskey and holding it out to him.

He took it and took a gulp before handing it back. "Just thinkin'." He said with a shrug.

"About what?" I asked and I started to feel the whiskey reach my brain.

He was quiet for a moment, staring at the tile in between us. "Are you going to talk to Gunner?" He asked.

"Very nice change of subject." I said with another sip of the liquor.

He smiled. "Just takin' lessons from the master."

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" I asked myself out loud.

"Suppose you've had enough of that." Benny said, gesturing to the bottle that was almost gone.

I smiled at him. "I've got the alcohol tolerance of a Winchester."

He looked mildly surprised. "I don't know how Winchesters have the alcohol tolerance of a Winchester."

I smiled at him, feeling much better than when I got out of the truck earlier, despite how sore my face was. "So tell me a secret."

Benny looked slightly confused. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I told you something I never told anybody else, so tell me something."

"I told ya 'bout Andrea." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean, Benny."

He smirked a bit and thought for a moment. "I was with three girls before I was turned."

This surprised me. "Only three?" I asked.

He smiled. "You've got to remember this was almost seventy years ago. I was considered incredibly promiscuous."

Again, I rolled my eyes. "Denise sleeps with more men than that in a week."

Benny smiled. "I caught that drift." The air was quiet for a moment while I took another swallow. "How many men have you been with?"

I barely heard his question, focusing my energy on staring at the wall. "Three that I'm counting."

"And why wouldn't ya count someone?" Benny asked, incredibly curious.

I smiled. I was in my bathroom, talking about sex partners, with a vampire, after I stitched up my cheek. How did I end up in situations like this? "Because one of them couldn't keep it going long enough to count."

Benny's eyebrows went high up on his forehead. "Can't see that being a problem around you."

Honestly, I didn't know how to take that, but since the edges of my vision were starting to blur, I quickly forgot it. "I wasn't the problem. He was. I swear, ten minutes and he was done. Which pissed me off." I said, jumping to sit on the counter so I was only a foot or so away from him.

His eyebrows didn't lower themselves. "Ten minutes?"

"Yes. It's like, I'm not asking for four hours, but seriously. I should get something out of the deal." I said and Benny smiled.

"I know it don't mean nothin', but my shortest time is longer than that." He said, leaning in a little bit.

"No, it doesn't mean anything, but my shortest time is longer than that too." I told him, equally leaning closer.

"What's your shortest time?" He asked, curiously.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." I said, giving him a sly wink. Or at least, I was under the impression it was a sly wink. How did we end up talking about times?

"Two hours." He said.

My eyebrows pulled together. "Shortest, Benny. What's the shortest?"

He gave me a wolfish grin. "Two hours, darlin'."

I blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly." He said, leaning in just a little bit more.

"My shortest was almost an hour, not counting the ten minute sprinter." I told him.

He smiled. "Sounds like you're a bundle of fun."

"Are you hitting on me again?" I asked seriously.

"What if I am?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know how to reply to that." I told him, feeling the need to lean closer to him.

"Suppose we should get you to bed darlin'." He said, pulling back.

I didn't know why, but I felt robbed. He was so close and now so far away. "I'll just crash in the living room. Not the first drunken bender I've spent on the couch." I told him, jumping off the counter. It was a good plan until my legs gave out and Benny caught me before I crashed face first into the tile. "Hey, you're kind of handy."

"There's a perfectly good bedroom around the corner." He told me, holding me up.

"And I have no will power to get that far." I told him, closing my eyes.

He was moving me and when I opened my eyes, he was carrying me into the bedroom, bridal style.

"I didn't realize you were so strong." I said with a yawn.

"Ain't that strong." He said, setting me on top of the covers.

"Obviously, you're lying." I told him, trying to prop myself up. "Usefully dangerous."

"What was that?" He asked, looking at me sharply.

"You're lying?" I asked, not entirely sure what I'd just said.

"After that." Benny said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Usefully dangerous?" I asked, because it sounded right.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at me funny.

"Super handy vampire guy. Usefully dangerous." I said. I'd said it before, but I didn't remember when.

"You think I'm dangerous?" He asked.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "You're a vampire, Benny. That's what killed my mom. I'm surprised Dean didn't tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked.

I smiled, closing my eyes. "You're such a good person; I had to give you a chance."

"That's awful brave of ya, darlin'." Benny said, his voice floating around my head like music.

I opened my eyes and the edges of my vision were obscured. "You're really handsome."

Benny gave me a little smile. "Go to sleep, darlin'." He said, standing up and leaving the room.

I snuggled up to my pillow and yawned deeply before sleep took me.


	6. Chapter Six

I woke up with a pounding headache. I moaned, seeing the light stream in my bedroom window. I groaned, pushing myself to sit up on the bed. My cheek ached and I couldn't remember why.

Making more noise, I pulled myself off the bed and stumbled across the hall to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and I assumed this is what death looked like. My eyes were blood shot, my hair looked like I'd had angry sex, and one of my stitches pulled out of my cheek in the middle of the night, leaving a tiny trail of blood down my face.

I quickly washed off the blood and when I looked in the mirror again, Benny stood against the door frame. He startled me so much, I fell over.

"Ya alright, darlin'?" He asked, pulling me off the floor.

I covered my heart with my hand and leaned over the sink. "You scared the shit out of me, Benny." I told him, trying to regain my breathing.

"Sorry darlin'. I heard ya stumblin' 'round." He said.

I saw him stiffen up when my broken stitch leaked a drop of blood. "For the love of God." I mumbled, digging out the needle and thread from the previous night. I took a big breath and held it as I put two more stitches in my cheek.

I tied a knot in the thread and cut it off, letting go of the breath. "I gotta give you props." I said, feeling suddenly exhausted.

"Why?" Benny asked.

"You've seen blood three times in the last twelve hours. I appreciate that I'm still here having this conversation with you." I said, gesturing loosely between us.

He stayed quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry about your mom."

I stalled. Why were we talking about my mom? "It was a drug overdose. Nothing I could have done about it." I said, thinking I really needed coffee. I walked past him and he let me go, even following me into the kitchen.

"I know it wasn't an overdose." Benny's words floated from behind me and I paused, my hand halfway to the coffee pot.

"What?" I asked, not entirely registering the situation I was in.

"I know it was a vampire attack." He said, sitting at the table.

I hesitated. "Who told you that?" I asked, feeling violated all of the sudden.

He ducked his head a little bit and I knew, he knew I was getting pissed. "You told me last night after I took your whiskey away."

I paused again, dread creeping over me. I turned back to the coffee pot so I didn't have to look at him. "I never meant to tell you. I know you're a good person. If I didn't think you were, I wouldn't have let you stay in my house."

"But you let me stay anyway; despite my condition." Benny said from the breakfast table.

I nodded, still not being able to look at him.

"Why?" He asked.

I looked at him over my shoulder, suddenly not sure how to answer him. "You're a good person."

He shook his head as he stood up and came to stand in front of me. "You keep sayin' that. Why did ya not stake me and get it over with?"

I thought about it for a moment, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Why did you let me stay?" He asked more quietly.

I opened my mouth to answer him when the phone rang, making me jump. I scrambled for it, knowing it was the guys. "Hello?" I asked, sounding winded.

"You ok?" Sam asked from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, hey Sam. Just had to run from the bedroom out here. What's up?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"We talked with our contact over here and we're not turning anything up. We're gonna talk to one more person before we head back. We should be there tomorrow morning." Sam said, before there was a rustling noise.

"How's it going on your end?" Dean's voice was gruff. He was irked about something.

"It's fine. Nothing to report." I said, maybe a little too quickly.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"What… What do you mean? Nothing happened." I told him, looking at Benny for help I knew he couldn't give me.

"Did you kill Benny?" Dean asked, loud enough I had to pull the phone away from my head.

"What? Dean! No! I didn't kill Benny, for the love of God. He's sitting at my table giving me shit just like yesterday." I said in a huff, holding the phone out to Benny.

"Hey Dean. No dead man's blood for me and I still have my head." Benny said with a little bit of a smile.

"What happened?" Benny asked, looking at me and I turned around, covering my face. He was gonna spill. I knew it. I could see it in his aura. It was this milky red-gray color.

"Nothing. Scar almost got in a scrap with his boss, but she handled it well." Benny said from behind me and I paused, turning to him.

He sat there, listening to whatever Dean said. "No, I had her back the whole time. I was gonna jump him when she pulled me away from it. We make a good pair." He said, looking up at me with a smile.

I just stood there, forgetting my coffee as I watched him.

"Yeah, yeah alright." Benny said one last time before holding the phone out to me.

"Yeah?" I asked when I got the phone back.

"Scrap?" Dean asked.

"Nearly. Nearly a scrap. And if you'd ever read those letters I wrote you, you'd already know." I said, in hopes of changing the subject from last night.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Dean said, sounding flustered. "You watch his back, you got me?" Dean said, sounding very much like his father.

"Aye, aye boss man." I said, quickly hanging up on him before he could reply. And then I was faced with Benny, sitting at my breakfast table. "You didn't tell them." I said, sounding more surprised than I probably should have.

Benny gave me a little smile. "You asked me not to."

"Well, yeah. But Dean is your best friend." I said, with a useless gesture to him. "If I'd ask Sam not to tell Dean, it'd be out of his mouth before Dean got all the way through the door."

"You didn't shoot me; I didn't tell." Benny said, with a shrug.

"So. We're even?" I asked.

He just gave me a big southern smile that was infectious. "We've always been even, darlin'."

I ducked my head a little and turned, trying to hide the smile tugging at my lips. "Alright then. Breakfast?" I asked.

"Best if I don't. But I'd like to step outside for a smoke, if you don't mind." He said, standing up.

"Sure. The back door's unlocked." I told him, gesturing pointlessly to the back of the house.

He gave me a quick head nod before he exited the house.

Part of me wondered if vampires got anything out of smoking. Maybe I'd go have one with him. But another part of me wondered if he'd finally had enough of me and was just going to find the guys. With this at the forefront of my mind, I started making a few pieces of French toast for me.

So when he returned nearly ten minutes later, I was almost surprised. "Enjoy your smoke?" I asked him.

He smiled. "I did. Can I help?" He asked, coming to stand incredibly close to me.

For a moment, my brain slowed to the pace of dripping maple syrup in twenty degree weather. "Help? Uh, no. No, thanks. I got it. Almost done." I said, as my brain slammed into overdrive to cover up my brain slip.

"You alright, darlin'?" He asked, still standing nearly too close and his accent a little thicker than I remembered it being ten minutes ago.

"Yeah. Yeah. I just was thinking about how Dean's gonna flip when he gets back." I said, trying to change gears.

He nodded, not moving otherwise. "Why's that?" He asked.

I wordlessly tapped my cheek, then cringed because of the pain. "Ouch." I mumbled, trying not to rub it.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked.

"Um. Yeah. But it's ok. Totally used to it." I told him, waving it off as I flipped my French toast.

My body wasn't adjusting to how close Benny stood to me; it was like all my nerve endings were on fire.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Huh?" I said, forgetting our conversation.

"What do you mean you're used to it?" He asked.

I shrugged. I hadn't meant to say anything, but I guess I was in it now. "It's not like last night was the first time a guy has hit me, Benny." I told him, trying to down play the conversation we were about to have. I flipped my toast once more before plating it.

"Your mom and the drug dealer." Benny said simply, still standing ever so close.

I moved out of his space and sat at the table. "Yep."

"Were those the only two times?" he asked, sitting across from me.

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" I asked back, taking a bite of my breakfast.

"How many other times?" He asked, watching me carefully.

I shrugged, avoiding his gaze as I continued with my breakfast.

"A lot?" He asked, his voice dropping.

I shrugged. "Depends on your definition of a lot." I told him.

He sighed in frustration.

I shrugged again. "It's not a big deal. Some guys just get psychical when they're mad."

"And that's an excuse?" He asked, sounding disgusted.

His tone hurt more than his words did. "I'm not exactly a body builder here, Benny. And I'm not sure if you remember or not, but love makes you do crazy things." I said, trying for the defensive.

He shook his head. "I left my nest; ya let a guy hit ya."

"Don't patronize me, ok?" I said, standing up from the table and taking my dishes to the sink. "I loved him and he broke my heart. End of story." I told him. "I'm going to change. I have work in an hour and I'm going with or without you." I told him turning and following the hallway to my bedroom.

I closed and locked the door behind me. I felt tired suddenly and sat on the floor in front of the door. "Oh, Bobby." I said to the empty room. "Why'd you have to go? I could've called you and talked for an hour about this whole thing. You would've just told me you loved me and to deal with it. And then I'd figure it out for sure. But you're not here anymore." I said, feeling as if my heart weighed fifty pounds.

I heard a noise from the other side of the door, but I couldn't tell what it was. I pulled myself off the floor and sat at my vanity. I brushed my hair before putting a light curl in it. The blue and brown blended nicely when it was curled. I pulled the right side of my bangs up and pinned them with a nice hair clip. I left the left side down to cover most of the stitches.

You could hardly see them if you looked right at me with my hair down. So I put on a little eye liner and put on my chap stick. I pulled another blue diner dress out of my dresser and pulled it over my head. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded before opening the door and walking to the kitchen.

"Did you sleep any last night?" I asked Benny, who sat at the table with his hands folded under his chin.

"Lil' bit." He said, not moving.

I didn't know what to say. I poured myself a glass of water and took a slow sip. I felt the need to apologize, but I didn't feel I was in the wrong. I didn't think I'd done anything to deserve the silence that was going to suffocate me soon.

I stole a glance at him and he was just watching me. His aura shifted to this bright green with bits of dark blue here and there. "What are you thinking about?" I asked. I wanted to know why he was feeling love and fear.

He shook his head, moving his hands to rest in his lap.

I sat at the table across from him and held a hand out to him. Slowly, he took one of my hands. "Benny. I can feel the fear coming off of you." I said quietly.

He gave a half smile and shook his head again, but he didn't let go of my hand.

"Is it me?" I couldn't help but ask. It sounded silly in my head, but what did I know?

He paused and looked up at me.

"What is it?" I asked him, becoming more worried about him.

He shook his head again and let go of my hand. "We best get you to work." He said, standing up.

I nodded slowly. Maybe he'd talk about it later on. Maybe he'd never talk about it. So I grabbed my purse and my keys and locked the door behind us.

Benny opened my door in true gentleman fashion before getting in himself. We drove into town in silence.

"So. I should warn you. Since you told Denise you're my boyfriend, chances are half the town knows about it. So just keep that in mind if anybody wants to talk to you." I mentioned, turning the radio down a few clicks.

"How did we meet?" He asked, looking over at me.

I shrugged. "What says you?"

He thought about it for a minute. "I bought you coffee."

"Coffee?" I asked, a bit surprised.

He nodded. "We supposedly met in high school, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"So I was in a coffee shop and told the cashier to charge me for your coffee. But the cashier told you about it and you came over to thank me." He said with a smile.

I thought about it for a moment. "That's incredibly romantic, Mr. LaFitte."

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"That's a yes." I told him.

The rest of the ride was silent and I wanted so badly to talk to him, about anything. But I didn't know how to say something and I didn't want him to get mad at me. So I sighed as I pulled into the parking space at the back of the restaurant.

Benny took hold of my arm before I got out. I looked over at him and he looked almost lost. "Will ya promise me somethin'?"

I sat there for a moment. "Yes." I said with a little nod. I didn't care what it was.

He didn't say anything for a moment and I was starting to worry. "Don't let him treat ya badly anymore."

I opened and closed my mouth, not entirely sure what to say. "I need this job." I said quietly.

"Not enough you need him treatin' ya like that." He said.

I was having an inner struggle. I looked down at the steering wheel, trying to think.

"I'm not askin' ya to quit outright. Just tell him to leave ya alone. Because if I see him touch ya again, I'm gonna kill him." Benny said, his accent thickening the more he talked.

I looked up at him. "Kill him?" I repeated.

Benny nodded, holding firm.

I nodded. "Ok. I'll confront him if the situation presents itself. But I'm not looking for trouble." I told him sternly.

Benny nodded, letting go of my arm. "That's all I'm askin'."

I nodded once more, climbing out of the truck. Benny met me at the tailgate and I looped my arm around his elbow as we walked in. "My shift is only four hours today. I assume you can hold the bar down for that long?" I asked him.

He smiled at me a little. "Suppose I have to."

I nodded and we entered the back door of the diner. I nodded to Jonny the cook and went to set Benny up at the bar.

"How was your morning, Vivian?" Gunner asked, coming to stand much too close. It wasn't like when Benny stood too close, a comfortable confusion. When Gunner was too near, it was like I just wanted to punch him in the face.

Oh, how I hated my 'name' when he said it. Maybe one of these days I'd live in a place where I could use my real name… "Fine, Gunner." I said curtly. "Miller?" I asked Benny.

"Yes, ma'am." Benny said with a smile.

I zoned Gunner out for the next three hours. I brought Benny beer as he flagged me down and thankfully, Joe was nowhere to be seen. However, problems arose three hours into my four hour shift.

I was standing behind the cash register, ringing up an elderly couple who had come in for lunch. They smiled constantly and gave me a pretty decent tip. When I went to turn around, I found Gunner close enough to me that I couldn't take a step without running into him.

"So how's Benny doing, Viv?" He asked.

"Just fine, last I checked." I told him.

"That's good. Denise told me about you guys." He said, still blocking my way.

"Oh. Am I your pillow talk?" I asked with a nice smile.

He looked irritated by my words. "Denise is just a passing thought." He said, moving a little bit closer. His arms reached around me and firmly grabbed my butt.

My instincts flared and I pushed him as hard as I could. Gunner was much stronger than I was, but luckily, I caught him off guard and he landed hard against the wall behind him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Benny stand up and move towards us.

"Don't you ever touch me again. I'm sick of you treating me like some prize to be won. I hate it!" I said, my voice raising with my temper. "I quit." I said, taking my apron off and throwing it at him.

I went into the back, clocked out, grabbed my purse and found Benny. I took his hand and we left the restaurant.

"That was brave, darlin'." He told me quietly as we walked back to the truck.

I shrugged, feeling my adrenaline running out. "Guess it's back to credit card scams."

He smiled and squeezed my hand.

The ride home was silent. I stopped at the liquor store a few blocks from my place and Benny said nothing as I climbed out and he followed. I got a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of blackberry merlot. I finished my transaction and we got back in the truck.

I unlocked the door when we got home and set the liquor on the counter. "I'm gonna change. If you're tired, you can catch a nap in the bedroom." I told Benny.

He nodded. "Think I'll stay up for a bit."

I nodded, pulling the pin out of my hair as I walked down the hallway and closed my bedroom door behind me. I sat at my vanity, taking off my makeup. Then I changed out of my diner dress and replaced it with my yoga pants and a tank top.

I went back into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of wine, despite the fact it was only three in the afternoon. "Don't suppose you'd want one?" I asked Benny.

"No thank you." He told me.

I nodded and sat at the table with him. "Do you miss being human?" I asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "Sometimes."

"What do you miss most?" I asked.

Benny smiled, staring fondly at my kitchen table, but not really seeing it. "I suppose the company of a good woman."

"Don't most vampires have mates? Or… donors, they get along with?" I asked, not quite sure how I should word my question.

He smiled at me. "Most do, yeah."

"But you didn't want that?" I asked, sipping my merlot.

His smile stayed in place. "No, I never enjoyed that part. I did it briefly, because it was the way of the nest. But when I found Andrea, all that changed."

"It made you want to be better." I added.

He nodded. "She saw me for what I really was and she never thought of me as a monster. So I had to prove to her she was right."

I nodded with a small smile. "I had a boyfriend once. He was tall and muscular. Smart and witty. Equal parts handsome and intelligent." I told Benny, trying to paint him a picture. "We were home one day, just watching movies when I had a vision and passed out in his lap.

"I woke up not three minutes later and had to explain what happened because he was freaking out. I told him why I passed out and he was curious about it; asking me all kinds of questions. But he never looked down on me for it. He never looked at me like a freak or something he could use for his own benefit. It was nice, for a while." I told him.

"What happened then?" Benny asked.

I gave him a small smile. "He was sleeping with Denise on a regular basis."

Benny's face was disappointed. "A real winner."

I nodded, finishing off my glass of wine. "So." I said, looking around my small house. "What do we do until the guys get here tomorrow?"

Benny shrugged. "Anythin' you'd like."

I smiled at him. "Well, in that case; I want to bake something. Any preference on the food you won't be eating?" I asked, standing and going to the cabinet that had my few cookbooks.

Benny smiled. "I once enjoyed the smell of chocolate chip cookies."

I nodded, setting the four books on the table. "Chocolate chip cookies it is. We'll have to go to the store though."

He nodded as I searched for another recipe. "Grandma Singer's Carrot Spice Cake." I said with a smile as I pulled the recipe card out of the back of one of the books.

"A favorite of yours?" Benny asked.

"My mom was a druggie my whole life. Her parents were dead. Mom and Bobby were the only family I ever knew. When I was little, I think Bobby realized how much of a hell my life was going to be. I hadn't got my psychic mojo at that point, but I still think he knew I was going to be a freak among freaks." I said with a smile.

"So every time mom took me to see Bobby, he'd take me to do something fun. We'd go to a museum, or we go to the mall and window shop sometimes. One day, my mom brought me over, cracked out of her mind. She passed out on the couch as soon as we got there. Bobby was making a cake in the kitchen." I told him.

Benny smiled, watching me.

"I asked him if I could help and he got the biggest smile. 'That depends,' He told me. 'Can you stir a spoon?' I just crinkled my nose. 'Of course, Uncle Bobby,' I told him. He smiled and gave me the spoon. I got to mix everything up while he added the ingredients, because I couldn't read yet." I said.

"Sounds like a good memory." Benny told me.

I nodded. I smiled at him best I could. "I'll get dressed and we'll go to the store." I told him, standing up and making my way to my bedroom.


	7. Chapter Seven

[Just so everyone's aware; this is why the M rating. Also, long chapter; so I hope you enjoy. And if you don't, let me know.]

* * *

I changed quickly and Benny was standing in the living room, reexamining my bookshelf when I came out. We shared a smile before we got in the truck and drove away.

Benny sat there quietly, but I could tell there was something he wanted to talk about. I didn't know how to start whatever he wanted to talk about, so I just sat there for a few minutes. "I'm proud of ya, darlin'." He told me.

"For what?" I asked, considering his remark random at best.

"Tellin' off Gunner. Took some guts." He said.

I nodded. "Well. One less slime ball can't hurt anythin'." I told him as I parked at the super market.

It took about half an hour worth of wandering before we had everything, paid for our items and climbed back in the truck. Benny carried all four bags into the house, holding my arm with his free one.

"Cookies or cake?" He asked, pulling things out of the plastic bags.

"Cookies. Cake later." I told him.

He set everything for the cake on an empty space of counter and everything for the cookies closer to the oven. Out of habit, I started mixing and measuring ingredients for the cookies. Half way through, I stopped and looked at Benny, who sat at the table watching me.

"I'm such a jackass. Did you want to help?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "Nah, darlin'. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He smiled, nodding.

I nodded to myself, going back to my baking. I reached over and turned the radio on right before I put the dough on the cookie pans. I put the sheets in the warm oven and went to sit next to Benny. I poured myself another glass of wine and looked over at him.

"Why do you keep watching me like that?" I asked.

He smiled. "Just nice to have company that doesn't wear plaid every day."

I smiled back at him. "I like having company regardless."

He nodded and just sat there, looking at me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Why? What color is my aura?" He asked, slightly sarcastically.

I smiled at him. "I like you. And because I like you, I won't hit you for saying that."

He smirked a little bit. "Whether I have a future or not."

"And why wouldn't you?" I asked, taking a sip of my merlot.

He shrugged.

"Personally, it seems you have the best chance of the four of us to have a future." I told him.

"Why do ya say that?" He asked.

"Think about it. Sam and Dean are going to walk into a trap full of big, bad uglies and bam; hunter's funeral for two please." I told him. "And me, I'll get caught in the crossfire somewhere along the way. But you. You can go underground, work around the gore and come out stronger than you went in."

Benny thought this over for a moment. "I suppose."

I sipped my wine until the timer beeped and I got up to check the cookies. "Perfect." I said to myself as I pulled them out. I smiled, picking one off the pan and moving it from one hand to the other so it would cool.

"One bite?" I asked Benny, holding the cookie up in front of him.

He gave me a little smirk before he took a small bite. "It's delicious, darlin'."

I smiled, taking a bite. "Yum. Definitely worth it." I told him, taking the rest of the cookies off the pan and putting them on a plate to cool the rest of the way.

"Do you want to help with the cake?" I asked Benny.

He smiled at me softly. "I'd love to. Do you want me to mix, or dump?"

"You can mix." I told him, holding the wooden spoon like it was a sword.

He chuckled as I started measuring and dumping. We got the batter mixed up, except for the carrots when I looked up and saw a glint in Benny's eye. "What?" I asked him.

He gave me a wolfish grin before taking a finger full and spreading it across my nose and cheek.

"Was that necessary?" I asked with a giggle.

"Absolutely." He said with a smile.

"Well, fine." I said, taking a finger full and smearing it all over his face.

He got this look of shock on his face like he couldn't believe I'd do that. I just stood there, all cocky like. But he grinned, taking two finger fulls and doing the same thing.

I threw up my arms, trying to protect myself from the gooey batter, but it was too late; it was dripping on my shirt. "Benny!" I yelled with screaming laughter. I reached for the bowl and grabbed a handful, shoving it towards his face. I missed where I was aiming and ended up smearing it down his jaw and neck.

He laughed and tried to do the same thing to me, only to have most of it land on my shirt around my belly button.

I tried once more, but he grabbed my hand and wrapped his arms around me, making it land at my own neck. All the sudden, Benny screamed and fell over and as he was holding me, I fell too. I couldn't stop laughing.

When I looked up, I was kind of laying on his chest. I smiled up at him and he smiled back before resting his batter covered hair on the tile floor.

"That was exhausting." He said, a chuckle in his words.

I smiled. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time." I said, laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes.

"I think that was a perfect use of Grandma Singer's Carrot Spice Cake." Benny chuckled, making my smile grow.

"No better use." I agreed, looking up at him again.

He looked down at me and smiled softly. "Ya look good with cake batter in your hair."

"You look better with cake batter in your beard." I told him, running a finger along his chin.

His whole body glowed a pulsing blue and green.

Slowly, I moved so that I was closer to his face. He laid his head on the tile, watching me carefully. Before I could think about it again, I leaned down, pressing my lips against his.

He reacted instantly; his left hand on my back and his right hand behind my head, pulling me closer to him. We stayed like this for a little bit until he pulled back suddenly. "Breathe." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Does my heart sound like a bongo drum? It sure feels like it." I said, trying to concentrate on my breathing.

When my heartbeat stabilized a bit, he put his hand behind my head and pulled my lips back to his. I smiled into the kiss, pushing back against him, trying to get closer to him.

Another minute or so and he pulled away again with a smile. "Breathe, darlin'." He whispered, his lips brushing my ear.

"I can't." I told him, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I wanted to do that since I got here yesterday." He told me quietly.

I smiled into his shirt. "I wanted to do that since dinner last night." His arm wrapped around me; making me feel safe. "Thank you, Benny."

"For what, darlin'?" He asked.

"For an amazing night." I said, still smiling like a school girl. "Only one thing could make it better."

"S'that?" He asked. "Cake?"

I liked the way his chest rumbled as he talked and how I could feel it with my head against his shoulder. "We already had cake, remember?" I asked, smearing some still wet batter over his cheek.

He chuckled, trying to nip at my finger but I was too fast.

"A bon fire." I told him.

"A bon fire?" He asked, as if he hadn't heard me.

"Yeah. A bon fire. We could eat cookies and tell stories and gossip about the guys." I said with a smile, thinking it'd be nice.

"Ok, sit up." Benny told me.

It took a few seconds for this to register to me. "What?" I asked stupidly.

He smiled down at me. "Sit up, darlin'." He told me softly.

"Why?" I asked, looking up at him.

He kissed the top of my head before gently pushing me into a sitting position on the tile. He jumped up and at vampire speed, he was gone.

I looked around, confused as to what was going on. I slowly stood, forgetting the batter and the mess my kitchen had turned into. I wandered through the house towards the back door, looking in each room. When I came to the back door, I saw a fire blazing in the middle of my backyard.

Benny stood next to it and turned to me when I pushed open the door. "Like this?"

I stood there in shock. "How on earth did you do that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It's a vampire thing."

I slowly made my way over to him. The fire was easily five foot wide. "That's incredible. It would've taken me at least half an hour to do that." I said, turning my wonder from the fire to Benny.

He smiled. "Sit with me?" He asked, sitting on a stump that hadn't been there before.

I sat on the stump next to his, smiling. "I can honestly say this is one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me."

Benny smiled over at me. "Wasn't nothin' you weren't gonna do yourself." He told me.

"I know. But you did it for me." I said with a smile as I took his hand. I didn't really know where I stood with Benny, but I figured, of all things, I could hold his hand.

He smiled at me and we just sat there for a few minutes watching the fire.

I went to stand up to go get some cookies when he pulled on my hand, making me fall into his lap. I couldn't help but giggle. "What was that?"

"You were leaving." Benny said, wrapping his arms around me.

"But I was coming right back." I said with a smile.

He shrugged. "You don't got nowhere to be."

I nodded, placing my hands on his. "That is very true." It was nice; to just sit there with Benny. He knew what I was and I knew what he was, and we were both monsters in some sense of the word, but we just sat there together, watching the fire roar in my backyard.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Benny whispered in my ear, making my train of thought derail.

"Breakfast tomorrow." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

I shrugged a little. "I have a bad feeling about this whole thing. Crowley and demons and traveling Winchesters and sweet Cajun vampires." I told him.

"What's wrong with sweet Cajun vampires?" He asked, his hot breath on my neck making me shiver.

"Nothing. Unless you're a hunter and he's best friends with your hunter cousins." I told him, closing my eyes and leaning my head back on his shoulder.

"Never said I was gonna turn ya." He said, sounding wounded.

"No. I didn't mean that." I told him. But then I was quiet, trying to figure out my next question. "What are we, Benny?"

"What ya mean, darlin'?" He asked.

"I mean, is this just some summer romance that happened because we've both been alone for a long time, or is it even that? Are we just keeping each other from being lonely or is this a real thing?" I asked, sitting up and looking at him.

He looked like he was thinking, as I sat sideways on his lap, watching him. "I think it's whatever you want it to be."

I couldn't help but smirk. "What if I want to get married and have ten kids?"

His hesitation made me smile. "Well, darlin', I don't know that I could handle ten little ones."

I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for the rest of the excuse. "You didn't discredit the marriage thing." I said warily.

"Do you want to get married?" He asked honestly.

I blinked at him for a moment, thinking I'd fallen asleep on him and this was my version of some twisted dream. But he sat right there, looking back at me. "I don't know." I offered lamely. "I kind of always wrote it off as a pipedream, like owning a house and staying in one place for more than six months."

He smiled at the fire, then at me. "Been here seven."

I blinked again. "Yes. Yes I have."

He didn't say anything else, just sat there looking at me.

"Do you want to get married, some day?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I was once, before."

I nodded pointlessly. "So is that a yes? Because you didn't really give me an answer."

Benny just smirked. "Suppose I'll cross that bridge when I happen upon it."

I shook my head. "You never answered my original question, ten questions again." I told him.

"Which one?" He asked, playing coy. He knew exactly which one.

"What are we?" I asked again.

He thought about it for a moment. "What do you want us to be?"

I sighed, hanging my head a little.

"I'm serious, darlin'. What do you want from me, honestly?" He asked, pulling me a little closer.

I thought about it for probably longer than I should've, but he sat quietly holding me. "Honesty, dependability, cake fights and kisses." I told him, figuring he'd already given me all four, so maybe it wasn't a stretch to ask for them. "What do you want from me?"

Benny smiled at me. "Lots of kisses." He said, kissing my cheek, then thinking momentarily. "A back bone, cooking rights, and more nights like this 'un."

I blinked stupidly. He probably thought I was having eye issues. "You want a back bone from me?"

He nodded, adding nothing more.

"I hope you don't mean literally, because I enjoy mine." I said, reaching around to rub my back.

He chuckled and I relished the sound. "Not like that, darlin'." He said with a smile. "I want ya to stand up to me if ya got a problem with me. If I'm doin' somethin' you don't like, I want ya to tell me; not suck it up."

I nodded, understanding now. "And cooking rights?"

"Let me cook for ya, darlin'." He said, nuzzling me.

I gave a giggle when his nose touched a ticklish spot on my shoulder. "Cajun cook, I remember. Of course." I told him, enjoying the feel of my hands around his biceps.

"Now that the serious business is out of the way," He said, suddenly kissing me deeply. It took a second for me to react before I pulled him close, wrapping my arms around his neck.

His tongue probed my lips, but I kept them closed, hoping he'd work for it a little. His hands trailed up and down my back and sides. He hooked his thumb under my shirt and gently rubbed the skin at my hip.

The sudden sensation of his skin against mine made me give a little gasp. He took this to his advantage and his tongue crawled into my mouth. I didn't protest, trying to pull him ever closer.

Another minute or so of kissing and he pulled away. I realized I was out of breath and my heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. "You gotta learn to breathe, darlin'." His warm breath whispered against my skin.

"You take my breath away, Mr. LaFitte." I told him, trying to calm my pulse.

He just smirked and all I wanted to do was kiss him until his lips were too raw to smile.

I stood up when he wasn't paying attention and straddled his lap so that I was facing him. He didn't suppress the look of surprise on his face at my changing positions. But I just grinned at him and moved my lips to kiss along his jawline, across his stumble.

A breathy moan escaped his lips and I saw his eyes slip closed. I tenderly kissed down his jaw to his neck, gently nipping at the soft skin. His breath hitched as my teeth made contact and he squeezed my hips. I smiled against his skin and moved down to his collar bone, gently biting and sucking as I went.

Benny let out a moan, gripping me tighter. I made my way back up from his collar bone to his Adam's apple, treating it the same. His breath hitched and a moan escaped as his fingers dug into my skin.

"Unless you tend to take care of my problem, suppose you'd best stop that." He told me, his voice deeper and gruffer than it had been just minutes ago.

"Suppose you'd best take care of the fire then." I told him, standing up when he least expected me to and walking towards the house. Halfway to the door, I saw him staring in awe at me. I turned back around and heard the sizzle of water splashing the hot coals.

His hands graced my hips before I could turn the corner to my bedroom. His arms snaked around me, pulling me tight against him. "You're a torture." He whispered.

"I don't hear you complaining." I told him, reaching up and running my hand through his shaggy brown hair.

He gave a grunt and we walked past the threshold of my room. He kicked the door closed and spun me around so that I faced him. "Tell me now and I can stop." He said. His eyes were full of lust and his voice reminded me of a gravel road.

In response, I stepped back away from him and pulled off my shirt, tossing it towards the wall. I walked over to my dresser and tipped the photo of me and Bobby down so I couldn't see it.

Benny watched me hungrily as I came over to him and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Despite how much taller than me he was, I easily pulled the garment free in one try. I slid off my pants and stepped out of them, giving him a shy smile.

He stepped forward and kissed me ravenously. I smiled into the kiss, pulling my arms around his neck. His hands roved over my chest and sides before resting under my butt.

I gave a surprised squeak when he suddenly picked me up and carried me to the bed. His right hand moved to my head as he laid me down. I smiled, wiggling a little to give him more room.

Benny leaned down and kissed me. His hand moved to behind my back and undid my bra with one hand. He flung it across the room and his hands gently cupped my breasts. He smirked against my skin as he slowly moved his kisses down my body, trailing over my neck, and collar bone. He hovered over my breasts for a little bit before moving south still.

He hooked his thumbs threw my panties and I lifted my butt a little to make it easier for him to get off. He smiled still, kissing slowly towards my exposed areas. He knelt on the floor and pushed my legs apart violently before leaning forward and gently prodding his tongue at my folds.

I moaned, leaning my head back. I could feel his tongue lick and caress my clit as I forced my legs to stay apart. For fun, he dipped his tongue inside me and I gasped. He smiled up at me and I gripped the sheets.

He stood up, quickly disrobing his bottom half. And when he pulled down his boxers I just kind of stared at him. He was very, very well endowed. Easily twice the size of any man I'd been with.

He kneeled on the bed, coming to kiss me. I bit his bottom lip as my hand gently reached his cock. I pulled back and leaned down to gently suckle and kiss his throbbing dick.

Benny moaned, turning me on even more. And when I took him down my throat, I thought he was going to cum right there. He pulled me up and laid me on my back. I quickly reached for the bedside table and pulled out a package of condoms. I ripped off the foil and gently slid the rubber over him.

I kissed him before laying back down and spreading my legs. He teased me with the tip for a little while before I begged for more. Slowly, ever slowly, he pushed against me.

I gasped as he filled me. He paused, looking at me concerned. "Are ya alright?"

Nodding, I was slowly getting used to him inside me. "You're bigger than my last partners." I said, breathy.

He smiled, slowly pressing farther into me. His eyes slipped closed as he pulled out and pushed back in. I moaned loudly, pulling him close to me. I bit his neck, a little harder than I had earlier and he responded by quickly thrusting against me.

I moaned again, digging my nails into his back.

With every thrust, I thought I was going to fall apart. His hard cock completely filled me in ways I didn't even know were possible.

We both lasted two hours before we came, minutes apart. I collapsed on my bed, feeling like I could sleep for a week. I felt him moving and I opened my eyes to see him slip the condom off and throw it in the trash before he collapsed next to me, holding me close.

"That… that was…" Benny started, but paused to swallow.

"I know." I said, closing my eyes and laying my head on his chest.

"You're amazin, darlin'." He told me, running his fingers through my batter covered hair.

"Me? Your shortest time just beat my longest by an hour." I told him, glancing at the clock.

He chuckled and I liked the rumble I heard pass through his chest.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to fight sleep. "There's some of Bobby's clothes in the spare bedroom, if you want something to wear." I told him, feeling heavy.

"I'm fine, darlin'. Get some sleep." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Benny?" I asked, opening my eyes enough to tilt my head and look at him.

"Yeah darlin'." He said, fingers running through my hair.

"Would you bite me if I asked you to?" I asked, not thinking about the words until they left my mouth. Then my half asleep brain registered what I'd said and I jumped up, to see a horrified Benny. "No, no, no. Not like that. I don't want to be a vampire. I mean, not that the idea of living forever isn't appealing because it kind of is. I don't think I'd have a hold on the whole blood drinking thing and I'm not strong enough to hold anybody down for that or anything. And I mean, then I'd just be hunted by people like me and…"

Benny placed his hand on my cheek, looking like I'd just kicked his dog.

I dropped my head, mentally thinking of what to say. "I just meant, you feel like you're barely hanging on and I know you don't like the bagged stuff. If I gave you permission and you didn't turn or hurt me, would you take blood I give you?"

His head shake surprised me a little bit. "I swore off it a long time ago and it's hard, I ain't gonna lie to ya. But I drink blood, not people." He said, his thumb caressing my cheek gently.

I nodded, biting my lip. "I'm sorry." I told him, sliding off the bed.

Benny sat up quickly, grabbing for my arm. His eyes begged for me to stay, so I eased back onto the bed, kissing his forehead.

"I'm just gonna put on pajamas. I can't sleep naked." I told him and slowly, he let go of my arm, watching me carefully as I pulled on a clean pair of underwear and pulled out an old t-shirt. I climbed back into bed with Benny and laid my head on his chest.

"Ya want me to change?" He asked, his words rumbling through his chest like a thunderstorm.

"Not unless you want to. Won't bother me none." I said, feeling sleep wrap its tentacles around me.

"Sleep well, baby girl." He told me, kissing my head as I closed my eyes and the darkness surrounded me.


	8. Chapter Eight

The next morning, I woke early. The sun was just thinking about starting its peak over the mountains in the distance. The sky was a hazy gray. I was disappointed to not find Benny when I rolled over.

I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The house was silent, but I could pick up the faint smell of coffee. I climbed out of bed and wandered down the hall. I stopped at the kitchen. Benny stood over the sink, shirtless, looking out the window. He'd put on pants and as I glanced at the kitchen, cleaned up all traces of cake batter from the night before. He'd even ran through the shower it looked like.

I walked over to him and set my hands on his hips before wrapping my arms around him.

He jumped, obviously not paying attention to my being in the room. "Mornin' darlin'." He said, turning around to hug me from the front.

"Good morning, my handsome Cajun." I said with a smile.

He hugged me tightly. "Did you sleep well, darlin'?"

I nodded into his chest. "Best sleep I've had in a while."

"Good. Let's get you back to bed for a few hours." He said, taking my hand and guiding me back to the bedroom. When we got past the threshold, he picked me up and laid me on the bed.

I giggled a little bit, looking up at him.

He gave me a little bit of a sad smile as he sat on the mattress, his back to the wall.

"What's wrong, Benny?" I asked, suddenly becoming worried.

He shook his head, turning his gaze to the wall in front of him.

"Benny. Something's wrong. Please tell me." I said. His aura was this milky blue and yellow color with a green solid center.

He looked back over at me and there was some kind of pain in his eyes before they dropped to my neckline. "I didn't want to have to leave ya this mornin'." He said, his gaze flitting back to my eyes. "But, with ya sleepin' and ya called my name…" He trailed off.

I understood. I nodded, moving so that I was straddling his lap.

He looked at the door so he didn't have to look at me. "I didn't mean to, sugah. I didn't. But if I had stayed here any longer-"

I cut off his words by placing my hand on his cheek, gently brushing my thumb over his skin; the same way he stopped me last night.

He closed his eyes. "You make me a weak man, darlin'."

"Benny." I said softly. "You have every ability to kill me. You have teeth sharper than any knife, you have my trust," I told him, pausing to decide whether I should finish my sentence. "And you have my heart." I told him softly.

Something changed in his eyes and I could see the green spot at the center of the blue and yellow mess grow bigger.

"Benny, I love you. And I don't want to be a vampire. But if a little bit of beating heart blood will ease your pain, then I'm not going to be squeamish." I told him, feeling nervous about the comment, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

The yellow faded from his aura and it was a jumble of blue and green; fear and love. "I don't wanna hurt ya, darlin'." He said, and I could feel it in every syllable.

I smiled brightly at him, taking his face in both my hands. "Then darlin', don't hurt me."

"What…" He hesitated. "What if I can't stop?"

I smiled at him still. "Benny. You were around blood three times in the last two days and all you did was look like I kicked your cat. You could have pounced on me like a wounded rabbit and drained me dry," I told him and the fear in his aura pulsated. "But you didn't. You made sure I got cleaned up and that I was safe."

He looked away from me, still unsure.

"If a man comes up to you and he tells you he has a gun, and he won't shoot you, while he's sweating bullets and there's fear in his eyes; he's not going to shoot you." I said, trying to soothe his nerves.

"This isn't a gun I can unload." He snapped, but there was instant regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry, sugah." He said, pulling me close.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "You're so much stronger than you know." I whispered into his ear.

He sighed heavily and pulled back to look at me. "Will ya forgive me for bein' a weak man?"

I smiled at him. "Benny, you're my Superman. One of the only two things that can weaken Superman is his Kryptonite."

He smirked a little bit. "What's the other?" He asked.

"A good woman that might as well be made of the same stuff." I said with a smile as I kissed him.

He smiled into the kiss, but it was gone when I pulled away. He nodded, eyes flittering to my neck. "Five seconds?" He asked, more than said.

I smiled at him, tilting my head to the right, giving him access to the left side of my neck.

"Will ya count for me? Keep me anchored?" He asked, still looking worried.

"Anything for my Superman." I told him.

He nodded once before his eyes turned white and his fangs came out. I smiled at him, knowing he wasn't this monster that was always kept inside of him. His teeth sank into my skin and I gripped his arms.

An intense wave of pain washed over me and I almost forgot to say one.

"Two," I said and the pain ebbed away. I remembered when a boy in sixth grade pushed me up against a wall and made me kiss him.

"Three," And the pain was replaced with the most pleasant feeling; like when a carrot spice cake came out of the oven.

"Four," The pleasant feeling was replaced with an undying pleasure that made me want him to take more. I wanted him to take as much of me as he could hold. I wanted it to last forever.

"Five," I said, forgetting why I was counting. When he pulled away, I was confused. His tongue rolled over my neck and I moaned, pushing against him.

"How are ya darlin'?" Benny's words floated past my ear as I leaned against his chest.

"Tired and turned on." I mumbled into his shoulder as his arms wrapped around me.

I could feel his body temperature warm up. It wasn't quite up to mine; but instead of feeling like his temperature was 50, it was probably closer to 70 now.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear.

I sat up with some difficulty, as I felt so sleepy. "I love you."

Despite the fear that still sat there in him, he smiled at me and the green glowed brighter. "I love you too, darlin'."

"Can we go back to sleep? The guys are gonna keep us up forever when they get here." I told him, rolling off his lap and laying on the bed.

He chuckled, pulling me close to him. "Anything for you, Lois."

"We're gonna have to get me a better nickname. Lois isn't even half the stuff Superman is and I'd like to think I could hold my own."

"Ok, Super Girl. Get some sleep." He said with a smile, rubbing my back as sleep overtook me.

* * *

When I woke up again, I felt like I got run over by a freight train. My body ached and I felt stiff. I rolled over and Benny wasn't in bed again. I stood up and went to open my door, except I heard three voices in my kitchen.

I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and pulled them on. I opened the door and stumbled out to the kitchen. Sam, Dean, and Benny sat at the table the same way they had when I'd woke up only two mornings again.

Funny how so much had happened in two days.

"Morning boys." I said, heading for the coffee pot.

"You get along alright with Benny?" Dean asked, an obvious undertone to his question.

"Yeah, we did alright." I told him through a yawn as I reached into the fridge for the creamer.

"Nothin' you wanna tell me?" Dean asked, and everything floated into my head at the same time.

Me and Benny, sleeping together.

Benny biting me.

Getting hit by Joe at the diner.

Quitting my job because of Gunner.

"Uh. I don't know?" I asked.

Dean looked frustrated with me as he stood up and walked over to me. "How about that nice little stitch work on your face?"

I shrugged. "A scrape. I dealt with it."

"Really?" Dean asked, crossing his arms. "Because sounds like Benny dealt with it."

I opened and closed my mouth, looking over at Benny. He held fast and I knew he'd told Dean about Joe. I sighed. "It wasn't a big deal. Joe likes to push people around. It's handled." I told him, going back to my coffee.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked, making me jump. He took hold of my shirt collar and pulled down at the left side of my neck.

My hand flew up to cover the marks I forgot were there. "Nothing. What? I fell." I offered lamely.

Fire grew in Dean's eyes as they found Benny.

"Dean, no wait. Stop. Listen, ok. It was me. It wasn't Benny's fault." I told Dean, taking his arm as he took a step towards Benny.

Sam sat there confused; looking between the three of us, hoping someone would fill in the blanks.

"You _bit_ her?!" Dean yelled, making Sam's eyebrows shoot up on his face.

"Dean, wait. I swear, I asked him to." I told him, making his anger turn back to me.

"You… what?" He asked, acting like he hadn't heard me right.

"He was living on that bagged stuff and I knew his strength wasn't up to par. If you're going to go to a demon warehouse, guns blazing; I thought it'd be nice if our vampire didn't keel over from lack of food." I told him in one breath.

"You aren't **food**!" Dean said, his voice still much too loud for this early in the morning.

"No, yes, I understand that. I told him it was a one-time thing. I promise. It'll never happen again. And it's not like he turned me. You can even stick me with dead man's blood." I told him, trying to get him to calm down.

Dean turned back to Benny, who wasn't in his seat anymore. But I felt his hand touch my arm and I knew he was standing next to me.

"Dean, you're the one who told me to give him a chance. I'm giving him the best chance we have with him around." I told him and he turned, surprised to see Benny standing next to me. "It was a one-time thing, unless he's dying." I consented.

Dean's eyed bored into me, but I stood solid where I was. Then he turned to Benny and as much as I knew Benny and Dean had a mutual respect for each other, Dean's macho man attitude didn't scare Benny in the least. "If you bite her again, I'll kill you."

I sighed, setting my hand on Dean's shoulder. "You're blowing smoke. You will not. Sit your ass down and tell me what you guys got in Utah." I told him, giving him a slight push towards the table.

Sam eyed Benny when he saw that Benny was sitting back at the table. "You remember how Hell got unlocked?" Sam asked me.

I nodded, bringing my coffee to the table. I tried to forget that as often as possible, but I remembered the horror that got unleashed on the world.

"The gate from Purgatory is kind of like that. The guy in Utah told us that there's seals that need to be broken." Dean broke in.

"What?" I asked, horrified. "How many?"

"Anna told us there was 600 possible seals for the gates of Hell. But our guy in Utah says there's more for Purgatory." Dean told us.

"Hell was Lucifer's prison. His cell. Purgatory is the prison of all the other monsters that have been killed." Sam said, giving a glance to Benny. "So it would be harder to break them out."

"Harder, but obviously not impossible if we're having this conversation." I said.

Dean nodded. "And we at least know a few of them. We know the first one."

"Which is?" Benny asked.

"The blood of a reaper will spill in the streets." Sam said.

"A reaper? What? How are we gonna stop a reaper from being killed?" I asked them.

Dean looked disheartened.

"And we know the last seal." Sam said.

"What's that?" I asked.

Both brothers hesitated and the room seemed to ooze blue. "It's me." I said, looking at Benny for some sort of reassurance that I was wrong. "I'm the last seal?"

"The psychic daughter of a sinner dies by the True cross." Sam said, watching his papers carefully.

"What's a true cross?" Benny asked, leaning on the table and glancing at me before looking back at Sam.

"As legend goes, the True Cross is the actual cross that Jesus was crucified on." Dean said.

"Well, that doesn't sound that hard. Don't get stabbed by an unknown piece of wood and I'm golden, right?" I asked.

Sam shrugged. "There's been thousands of people who said they had a piece of the cross Jesus was crucified on, but there's no way to tell for sure. Unless we had an angel or something who was there." He said, looking over at Dean.

"Dean. Why is Sam looking at you like that?" I asked.

"We know a guy that might help." Dean said, looking over at me, daring me to defy him.

"Whoa. Hold up. You know a guy that was alive when Jesus was crucified?" I asked, looking over at Benny, praying it wasn't him.

Benny held up his hands. "I ain't that old, darlin'."

Suddenly, the pressure in the room changed and I jumped, knocking over my chair as I saw a man standing beside Dean, on the other side of the table.

My eyes went wide. He might have been wearing a dirty trench coat, but I could see the wings he hid from the others in the room. "Holy shit. Holy shit. Oh my god." I said, backing away from him.

"I am not God." He said.

"Whoa. Hey. Calm down. This is Cas." Dean said, standing up too.

"Castiel. Angel of the Lord. Purgatory buddy. For the love of God, I can see his wings." I said, not even sure who I was talking to.

Instead of walking, Castiel zapped in front of me and looked at me, as if he was analyzing me. "You have the sight. Why was I not informed of this?" Cas asked, turning back to Dean.

He looked like he'd been thrown under the bus. "I knew she could see Demons. I didn't know she could see Angels too."

Cas turned back to me and I felt like a small child. "You have a good soul. It will be difficult to keep you from dying."

His blatant words made me blink rapidly. "If you're going to be so harsh about this, could you step back? Your unseen appendages are making me claustrophobic." I told him.

He poofed back over to stand by Dean's side and I sat down with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. "You look unwell." Cas said.

"I'm going to die and open Purgatory." I said, taking a big drink of my coffee.

"You know we're not going to let that happen." Dean said, but his words were useless.

"Dean. I can't see how this thing can be stopped. This is why Crowley wants me." I said, feeling the life drain out of me.

"Well, the first seal hasn't even been broken yet, so maybe-" Sam started, but a scream was heard and we all froze.

Cas disappeared and we all stood, moving towards my front door. Cas stood on the sidewalk and as we moved closer to him, we saw Crowley standing over a woman, whose blood flowed from her stomach.

"Hello dears. I believe I just broke your first seal." Crowley said with a smile.

"You son of a bitch." Dean said.

Crowley turned his smile to me. "You and I are going to have a dance before I run you through."

I could feel all three guys tense up next to me and Benny slipped his hand into mine. "I would kill myself before I let that happen."

"Luckily for me, there's only one girl on Earth who fits your profile, so best if we keep the blood for the grand finale." Crowley said and his voice made my skin crawl.

All the sudden the angel and the King of Hell were both gone. Dean and Sam looked around like they'd missed something. "Oh, how I hate seeing their faces." I said, rubbing my forehead.

I just wanted to sit on the couch and hug Benny, but I couldn't, because Sam and Dean were here. "For the love of God, tell me you know the next seal."

Sam looked like he was sucking on a lemon. "There isn't an order. We only know of one other one."

"Well now would be a great time to share with the class." I told him.

"A child is born under the full moon where there lays three thousand dead and then five more." Sam said.

"A cemetery?" Benny asked.

"What cemetery holds 8,000 dead?" I asked, wondering how I'd gotten roped into this.

Sam turned and went back inside, presumably to google our new mystery. Dean followed him and all I could do was stand there.

Benny put his hand on my hip and I looked up at him, confused and scared. "We'll get out of this, darlin'." He said, leaning down for a quick kiss.

"We?" I asked, watching him.

He smiled down at me. "I ain't goin' nowhere."

"Really? Because this is the perfect time if you want to run away screaming." I told him, giving him an easy out.

He shook his head. "I ain't goin' nowhere."

I nodded, giving his hand a squeeze before I made my way back to the house. I glanced over at the reaper, but her body had melted away, leaving no trace in the street.

Sam sat at his computer and Dean went through some book.

"I'm gonna put some real clothes on." I said, touching Dean's shoulder.

He looked up at me and nodded, going directly back to his book.

I quickly changed and sat on my bed. I glanced at the dresser and stood up again, so I could prop the picture of Bobby and I back up. All the memories from last night flashed through my head. Benny's skin against mine, the bonfire he lit just for me, the cake fight in the kitchen that started the whole chain of events in action.

A knock on my door startled me and I called for them to come in. Benny opened the door, stepping just inside the threshold. "You doin' alright, darlin'?"

I nodded, gently letting go of the picture that meant so much to me. "Yeah. I'll be ok." I knew Benny could tell I was lying. But I wasn't quite strong enough to tell the true.

He came over to me and gave me a hug.

I hugged him back as tightly as I could. "I know it's stupid, but I don't want to die."

"It ain't stupid, sugah." He told me.

"I mean, I'm not scared of death. I just don't feel like I did what I came here to do." I told him, wiping my eyes before I could start crying.

"We'll find a way to fix it." He told me softly.

I nodded. "We should help the guys." I told him, squeezing his hand before we walked back out to the kitchen.

"Ok, so there's one cemetery I could find that actually lists that they have 8,000 dead." Sam said, staring intently at his computer. "Batavia Cemetery in Batavia, New York contains over 8,000 graves. Most of them coming from the 19th century."

Something buzzed in the air and I felt a shift. "No, that's not right. Three thousand dead, and then five more." I said, rolling the words around. "What if it's a terminology thing?" I asked, getting the attention of the other three. "Like, how in the Gettysburg address, Lincoln says 'Four score and seven years ago.' He was talking about the number eighty-seven, but he didn't say it like that."

"Three thousand and then five more." Dean said.

"Three thousand and five?" Sam asked the table.

"Three thousand, five hundred." Benny said.

I nodded. "That makes more sense than three thousand and five."

And Sam's fingers typed like the wind. "Ok, here." He said, then paused and looked at me. "Gettysburg National Cemetery holds three thousand, five hundred Union soldiers."

I kinda smirked. "And the psychic mojo is a rollin'. Let me pack a change of clothes and let's hit the road. Full moon is two nights away." I jumped up and ran to my room. I threw four of everything in a backpack; shirts, pants, underwear, socks. I figured if we were gone longer than that, I could hit a laundry mat.

Next, I pulled the duffle bag out from under my bed and set it on the bed. I pulled my Colt 1911 out of my dresser, the two shotguns out of the closet, and three already loaded extra clips out of a box on the shelf of my closet and put them all in the duffle bag.

When I came out, the guys had their shit packed. I grabbed my purse and emptied everything from it onto the table, putting what I needed in my pockets or in the backpack.

"You know we're coming back, right?" Sam asked with a smile.

"You always say that." I said, shaking my head. "I've got a storage lockup fifty miles east. I'll park my truck there. Benny's will fit too." I said, nodding to him.

Dean nodded, looking mildly impressed that I had a plan.

"Why do you have that big of a lockup?" Sam asked, looking curious.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "I got stuff I don't like other people seeing. Like in this case, my truck." I picked up my keys off the counter and tossed them at Benny, who caught them easily. "Will you bring up the stuff from the cellar? And put it in a box. I don't want the neighbors seeing what you're bringing up."

"I'll go with him." Sam said, nodding to Dean as he followed Benny out my back door.

"Gettin' kinda cozy with him around, huh?" Dean said with a smirk.

"I'm not cozy with anybody. I enjoy company." I told him.

"I bet you do." Dean said with the smirk still planted there.

"Dean. Give it a break. I'm your cousin, not a nun." I told him, throwing the backpack over my shoulder as I picked up the duffle bag. I kicked open the door and loaded the bags into the bed of my truck.

"Hey neighbor!" Bill Coleman said to me from the other side of his picket white fence with a smile.

"Bill." I said, heaving the duffle over into the bed.

"Goin' on a trip?" He asked, still smiling.

I hated nosey neighbors. "Yeah Bill. Going to bury my uncle in South Dakota."

That sure wiped the smile right off his face. "Oh, gosh Vivian. I'm so sorry. How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Ya know, Bill. I have no idea. I'm burying my uncle." I told him, standing in the bed of the truck, looking at him harshly.

Benny and Sam came alongside the truck and handed me two boxes that Bill couldn't see the contents of.

I thanked them and after placing them in two spare tires I kept in the bed, Benny took my hand and I jumped out.

"Nice to meet you folks." Bill called after us and I wanted so badly to flip him off.

"Next house doesn't have neighbors. It will have mountains. Lots and lots and lots of freakin' mountains." I said to no one in particular.


	9. Chapter Nine

"You good?" Dean asked.

I nodded and Benny gave me back my keys. Pointlessly, I thought, I locked up the house and got in my truck. I backed out of the driveway and Dean followed Benny, who followed me out of town.

About half way through the hour trip, my phone rang. It was an unknown number, but I hit the green button. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey darlin'." Benny drawl came through the phone and made me smile.

"My handsome Cajun." I said, glancing in the rearview.

"I told Dean I should have your number if case we got split up." He said, sounding like he was proud of himself.

"Well that'd be awful important in an emergency." I said, still smiling a bit.

But then he was silent for a moment and I was worried about what he wanted to ask. "Are ya ok, sugah?"

I took a deep breath. "No. I'm really not. I'm completely terrified about this whole thing. I know this is what Sam and Dean are good at, but I just hunt monsters." I told him.

"I know, darlin'. I wish I could be of more use to ya." He told me.

I smiled at my steering wheel. "You're the best use of a man there is." I said.

He was quiet for a moment. "I worry about ya, darlin'."

"I know." I said quietly, turning on my blinker to make a right off the highway.

"I don't want to lose ya." He said and I knew he meant it.

"I know. I just won't touch any unknown piece of wood." I said through a smile.

"I love you." He said quietly, his voice getting a little deeper.

"I love you too." I told him.

"I think you and I should have some time to ourselves when we get wherever we're going. Minus the plaid, of course." He said and I smiled, seeing him smirk in the rearview.

"If I could just remind you, you obviously volunteered to babysit me. The boys are the ones that got you involved in the first place." I told him.

He gave a chuckle. "Oh, darlin', I know. I know. I'm just wishing I could lose the car behind me for maybe an hour or so. The mattress in the back of my truck is real cushy."

I giggled. "Chances of you losing that impala in the next fifteen minutes are about the same as me being able to speak Italian."

"Do you speak Italian?" He asked, and the whole sentence was an innuendo.

I laughed. "No. Latin, a little Greek, some Hebrew here and there. I could probably read Gaelic if I sat down and worked it out. Italian isn't on the list."

"I bet you sound like an angel when you talk in Latin." He said. How did he make that entire sentence sound like he wanted to take off my clothes?

"Ego sonus denique." I told him.

"Hmmm. That was sexy." He said, a grumble to his voice.

I shook my head, even though the gesture was lost on him. "I said, 'I sound normal.' "

He smiled. "You most certainly sound like an angel."

I giggled at him. "Oh, I love you." I hadn't meant to say it so normally, but it rolled off the tongue so easily.

"I love you too, darlin'." He said and I could hear his smile. "We almost there?"

"Ten more minutes of back roads and we're golden." I told him.

"Alright, sugah. I'll let ya go so we don't end up someplace you shouldn't." He said.

"Ok. I'll talk to you when we get out." I told him and we both hung up.

I drove for another ten minutes, taking various lefts and rights until I pulled up next to a storage building. There were only six units, three of each side of the driveway the owners had made, but they were big enough to hold an RV. I stopped and directed Benny in before pulling my truck in. I hopped out and met Benny and the boys at the entrance.

"Seriously? What the hell ya got in here?" Dean asked, looking in awe at the storage unit.

I shrugged. "Curse boxes, relics, ancient manuscripts in fireproof boxes, a fallout shelter."

All three boys turned to me in curiosity. "A fallout shelter?" Benny asked.

I shrugged again, then looked at Sam and Dean, who still had the same look. "I had a weekend off."

Dean's eyebrows rose. "You rock."

Benny and Sam looked impressed.

"Let's get mine and Benny's shit in the impala." I said, heading towards my truck.

I handed Dean and Sam my duffle and backpack. Benny went to get something out of his truck as the boys took the stuff to the car. I jumped down from the truck. When I turned around, Benny kissed me deeply, sliding his tongue into my mouth as our lips met. I wanted to get lost in his kiss.

But then he was pulling away. He smiled at me and my breath got caught in my throat. "Every time." He whispered, running his thumb over my cheek.

"Always." I told him, standing up straight before the boys came back to the side of the car.

"I got my things." Benny said, moving past the guys.

"If you could not randomly make out, that'd be great." Dean said with his fake smile.

Dean was starting to really tick me off. "So I'm not allowed to have a resemblance of a love life because you know him?"

"Wait. You guys were making out?" Sam asked, looking confused.

"No, you can't. Not when it's the guy that saved my life. Because I don't want to have to kill him." Dean said, looking upset.

"For the love of God, nobody's killing anybody. And why would you be the one to do it, if it ever even came to that?" I asked.

"Because you're a girl!" Dean said.

"Seriously. You made out with Benny?" Sam asked, looking confused still.

"Sam!" Dean and I said in unison.

I sighed deeply, trying to ease my anger. "Dean. I'm not fifteen anymore. Benny's not the first guy I've kissed. And this may come as a shocker, but I'm not a virgin either." I told him and he looked a little grossed out. "I'm a big girl. So if I wanna kiss a guy, I'm gonna kiss a guy. Vampire, ninja, X-Man; it's not your choice."

Dean looked like he wanted to put up a fight but I just held my hand up.

"Nope. We're done talking about this because it's not important. We have a twenty-six hour drive in front of us, not counting stops and we have to get there before the full moon. So if you could stow your issues, I'm getting in the car." I told him, handing him my keys to lock up the shed and moving between him and Sam as I made my way to the impala.

Benny sat in the car and I felt a pang of guilt. "Hey." I said softly as I slid into the seat beside him.

"Hey darlin'." He said with a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I don't mean to be such a hassle."

"No hassle." I told him, buckling into my seatbelt. "He'd act this way if you were the exact replica of him. Anger is his way of coping."

Benny nodded like he already knew this as Dean and Sam got in the car. Dean blindly tossed my keys over his shoulder, hitting me in the arm. I glared at the back of his head as we drove away from the storage unit.

We were nearly eight hours into our twenty-six hour drive when I felt a pressure in the car. I threw up my arms right before I heard the noise. When I uncovered my face, Castiel sat in between Benny and I.

"Cas. Do me a favor and zap out for five seconds?" I asked him, feeling stifled by the presence of his wings. Not that anybody else could see them.

"How is that going to help our current situation?" Castiel asked, looking at me with a blank face.

I felt like somebody was pushing on my chest and the claustrophobia of him being so close to me made me want to stick my head out the window. "Castiel, please." I begged.

He gave me an odd look before disappearing. Quick like the wind, I unbuckled my seat and slid next to Benny. When Cas popped back in, he was on the outside of the backseat. "Was that ample enough time?"

I reached for Benny's hand, feeling the pressure on my chest lessen a little. "Yes, thank you."

Benny took my hand firmly, letting me know he was there.

"You alright?" Dean asked, looking at me in the rearview.

I nodded.

"What's the word, Cas?" Dean asked.

"It's a shortened version of my name." Castiel said, looking out the window.

Dean sighed in frustration. "Cas, what's the deal? Why'd you pop out with Crowley?"

"I was hoping to track his whereabouts. I could breach the fence around the building, but there's angel wards. I was unable to get inside." Castiel told us.

"Do you know what the next seal is, after the cemetery?" Sam asked, turning around in his seat to look at Cas.

"I know Crowley has so far broken two more. He killed a vampire on a marble slab and had a vulture peck out the eyes of a voiceless man." Cas said. "Another seal I'm aware of is to kill a goat after it's drank the milk of a bison."

I blinked and I could imagine how stupid I looked. "I wasn't aware bison could lactate." I said to no one.

"Other than that, I have no news." Cas said. "I need to see if someone can rid the warehouse of the angel wards. I'll return after you've saved the newborn." And just like that, Castiel, Angel of the Lord was gone.

I took a deep breath, feeling the pressure release.

"You alright, darlin'?" Benny's drawl smoothed my nerves.

I nodded. "His wings freak me out. Horns, tails, and fangs I have no problems with. His wings are like six foot wide on each side."

Benny's thumb started moving in circles on my hand and I smiled at him.

"Catch a nap, you guys. We're swapping in a hundred miles." Dean told me.

I nodded and leaned my head against Benny's shoulder, feeling no need to move back to the other side of the car.

* * *

We were on the last leg of the trip. We had maybe twenty miles left until Gettysburg and Benny sat in the passenger seat. I got sick of channel swapping so I had Benny dig a cassette out of the glove box. Guns and Roses played Paradise City through the front of the cab, just barely loud enough for us to hear.

Sam and Dean had been asleep for pretty close to two hundred miles now. Benny and I hadn't talked much; just a passing comment here and there.

"Did you like waitressing?" Benny asked.

I shrugged. "I liked how you'd get people from all over. I liked to hear the stories. Waitressing as a whole wasn't awesome."

He nodded. "I once made the best gumbo in Louisiana."

"Is that so?" I asked, glancing over at him.

He smiled. "Yes, ma'am. My mami's recipe."

I smiled. "Bobby liked to make gumbo sometimes, but I'm sure his was nothin' compared to true-blue New Orleans gumbo."

Benny smiled. "I'll have to make you up a batch."

"I'd like that." I told him, laying my hand on the leather seat.

He reached over and took my hand, guiding it to his mouth to kiss my knuckles. "You remember what I told ya when we were drivin' to your lockup?"

I blushed a little, remembering his request for alone time. "I do. Chances are slim."

"Slim's better than none." He said.

"Alright, no chick flick moments in the car." Dean said, leaning his forehead against the back of my seat.

I reached down and handed him back a Gatorade.

"How much longer do we have?" He asked, sounding like he'd got hit by a train.

"Ten minutes." I said.

He nodded, setting his chin on the seat to watch the road. "You guys makin' out?"

"I do believe that's difficult, seein' as the lady's drivin'." Benny said, shooting me a look that said Dean was an idiot.

I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh.

Dean flipped him off and fell back against the seat, startling Sam into waking up.

A few minutes later, I pulled up to the front office of the cheapest looking motel on the highway and the boys climbed out of the back seat. I looked over at Benny, just watching him.

He smiled at me. "Hey sugah." He said, as if I hadn't been sitting there with him for the last twenty-one hours. Google said the drive was twenty-six, but Dean drove almost 95 the whole way.

"My handsome Cajun." I said as he leaned over and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss before he pulled back.

"Don't want Dean sleepin' with a knife." He told me.

I laughed. "If you only knew the shit you could fit under a pillow." I said with a smile.

Benny shook his head as the boys climbed back into the car.

Dean directed me and I pulled into a parking space in front of a room. "I hate to be blunt, but don't you think four of us in one room is a little tight?"

Dean smirked. "Which is exactly why I got two. And you aren't sharing." He said, wagging his finger between Benny and I.

"But we wanted the motel to call the cops." I joked with a pout.

Sam chuckled and Dean just looked at me like I had a third head before he climbed out and I handed his keys back to him.

Two rooms, right next to each other, with the exact same 'cheap motel' décor. I nodded. It was almost home.

"Sam'll sleep in here with you," Dean said, pointing to me. "You and me get to bunk together."

"Just like old times." Benny said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

I really didn't want to talk about purgatory. I headed out of the room and popped the trunk of the impala so I could get my clothes out. Benny came up behind me and put his hand on my hip, making me shiver from the sudden contact. I handed him his cooler and his bag of clothes.

He gave me a smile that made me think he wasn't thinking about Purgaory either. Oh, how I wanted to just make out with him in this parking lot.

I nodded to myself; going into the room Dean had deemed mine and Sam's. I threw my stuff on the bed farthest from the door. Sam could be the first defense against anything that broke in. "Dunno about you guys, but I need a shower somethin' fierce."

"Alright." Sam said with a head nod as Dean and Benny left the room and he closed the door. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. I turned on the water as hot as it could go, which still wasn't impressive. I stripped, throwing my clothes in a pile and stepped into the spray.

It wasn't as warm as I'd have liked, but it was warm enough to wash the day off me. "Hold my hand. Ooh baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river. Hold my hand, ooh baby. It's a long way down, a long way down." I sang, the only song that came into my head that wasn't an 80's rock song on a cassette.

It was a murky song that reminded me a little of Benny. The verses were always two parts so I didn't really remember them. I could sing along with them, but to bring them from memory wasn't something I could do. So I just kept repeating the chorus, working the shampoo through my hair.

There was a knock on the door, startling me. "Yeah?" I called.

"Can I come in?" Benny asked from the other side of the wood.

"Yeah." I called back and I saw the door open and close and him sit on the toilet. "I can't believe Sam let you in here."

Benny chuckled. "He went to get food and Dean went to find a girl. And I heard you singing." He said, as almost an afterthought.

"Oh." I said, forgetting my vampire had super human hearing. Now I was kind of embarrassed.

"You don't have to stop on my behalf, darlin'." He said with a smile.

"Oh, I only know the chorus." I told him.

"That's fine by me, sugah." He said.

He was so sweet. "Hold my hand. Ooh baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river. Hold my hand. Ooh baby, it's a long way down, a long way down." I sang, not quite as loud as I had been before.

I repeated this as I rinsed my hair and ran the bar of soap over my skin. I rinsed it off, keeping the tune up. I stopped when I turned off the water. I saw Benny stand and my heart sped up just a little, wondering what he was doing.

"I'm just gettin' ya a towel, darlin'. I ain't gon' do nothin' else." He said, a smile coating his words as his hand reached barely past the frosted curtain to hand me a towel.

"Ever the gentleman." I told him, taking the towel and wrapping it around my body, then tucking it in so it wouldn't fall. He held his hand out and I took it, balancing myself as I stepped over the barrier for the shower. I looked up at him and a hint of a smile played at his lips. "You're in an awful good mood, darling."

"Pretty ladies do that to me." He said.

I smiled, ducking my head a little bit. "I'm sure there's more to blame then just me." I told him, moving to stand in front of the mirror. I wiped it off so I could see myself, then grabbed another towel and started drying off my hair.

Benny stood behind me, watching a spot on my shoulder. I saw his fingers reach up and felt them brush ever so slightly across my skin.

I shivered from the contact, wanting more.

"Cold?" He whispered in my ear, making my eyes slide closed.

"I'm sure you know it's not cold." I told him.

I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed my shoulder. "Never know. Warm water, cold fingers." He whispered against my skin, trailing his fingers across my shoulder blades.

Of all the places I wanted his fingers; my shoulders didn't make the top five. I tried to reel in my hormones. It wouldn't be good for either of us if Sam or Dean found us getting it on in the bathroom. A low moan escaped my lips though from his touch.

"Your shoulders are awful tense, darlin'." He told me, his lips brushing my ear.

"Don't go starting something you can't finish." I told him, leaning against him.

"Oh, I believe you're well aware of my ability of finishin' things, sugah." He said, his accent turning my knees to goo.

I turned around to face him and he kissed me softly, his lips barely touching mine. I'm sure he knew he was driving me crazy, or at least he hoped he was. Will power was a bitch. "Benny…" I moaned against his lips as I ran my fingertips over his shirt, just barely feeling his skin through the fabric.

"Yes, darlin'?" He asked.

"I need to get dressed. So you should go watch some TV or something." I told him, turning back to the mirror to continue towel drying my hair.

He stood there, a stunned expression on his features. "What'd you just do?"

"You knew we couldn't do anything. I just got you a little more excited than you had planned on being." I told him with a smile.

"Oh, darlin'. If you only knew how excited I was." He told me, pressing his front to my back.

"Mmmm." I said, giving him a sexy smile. "Shouldn't have started anything then."

"You're very cruel, darlin'." He told me.

"I don't hear you complaining." I told him, giving him a kiss.

"Oh, I'm complainin' alright." He said, kissing me back with a smile.

And then he opened the door and disappeared. I quickly changed and let my wet hair hang. A minute later, I heard the door open again. I stuck my head out to see Sam carrying a takeout bag and a six pack.

"Uh, chicken?" He offered lamely, holding up the sandwich.


	10. Chapter Ten

[Alright, so this chapter is pretty short. Some of it's just fill in, other parts are kind of important. I didn't really have a direction for it, specifically. But I think it turned out well, regardless.]

* * *

"Uh, chicken?" Sam offered lamely, holding up the sandwich.

I smiled at him. "Sounds great." I told him, taking the wrapped food from him. "Fries?"

He pulled one out and handed it to me. I nodded my thanks and we ate in silence.

Then the planning started. We knew the prophecy; A child is born under the full moon where there lays three thousand dead and then five more. We knew the location; Gettysburg National Cemetery. And we knew it had to be during the full moon.

When Dean was apparently finished with his dirty deed, him and Benny came back to our room. Sam was typing away at the computer and I was reading through pregnancy books.

"Somethin' you wanna tell me?" Dean asked.

I didn't even look up from my book; knowing this comment was coming. "If we find the girl and get her out of the cemetery, what happens if we can't get to the hospital in time? You sure as hell won't be delivering a baby."

Dean got a grossed out look on his face and shuddered. "Definitely not."

"So being as I'm the girl," I said, giving Dean a pointed look. "I figured I'd probably get suckered into it anyway. I was just getting a head start." I told him.

Benny and Dean pulled up a chair and picked a book. Dean deciding on trying to find a way to kill Crowley; while Benny started in on a book involving the history of Gettysburg.

After nearly an hour of going through natural birthing books, I groaned, tossed the one I was reading away from me and laid back on the bed, covering my face. "Remind me not to have kids." I groaned through my hands.

"What are you complaining about?" Dean asked, glancing over at me.

"I could guide you through the entire birthing process right now over the phone without looking at a book. And the pictures…" I trailed off, painfully. "The pictures are terrifying."

"We'll take your word." I heard Sam say from the desk he hadn't left in an hour.

"Do I even have to say how much I really do not want to be the one to deliver a kid?" I said to no one in particular.

Someone in the room turned on the radio and 'I can't fight this feeling anymore' started playing as another song ended.

Dean groaned. "REO?"

"Damn straight REO." I called back from my place on the bed.

"Dance with me?" Benny asked from somewhere above me.

I uncovered my face to see him leaning over a little, holding out his hand. I didn't even have to think about it. I set my hand in his and he pulled me to my feet. "I don't dance very well."

"I don't mind none." He told me with a smile.

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" Dean asked.

I turned to him to say something, but I saw the look Sam had on his face. Oh, he had his sassy pants on. Sammy to the recuse!

"Dean. I walked in on you and a pair of twins doing things that should have had a consent form. I saw that. With my eyes. You can let them dance." Sam told him, giving him a pointed look.

Dean wanted to argue, but he left it fall; grumpily going back to his book.

Benny led well and I followed alright. He held me close and I smiled. All of the sudden, he spun me and I laughed at the action. I didn't know why, but he made me laugh. He spun me once more before he dipped me and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. When he stood me upright, I really didn't care if I had to deliver a baby on the side of the road somewhere; Benny was there right then and nothing else mattered.

"You dance pretty well, Mr. LaFitte." I told him, still smiling.

"You don't do too badly yourself, Miss Scarlett." He said, in his true southern gentleman ways.

I blushed ever so slightly at his use of my name. Why did Sam and Dean have to be here?! I coughed, trying to cover my face. "So are we good? Do we have a plan?" I asked, turning back towards the guys before I jumped Benny.

"Yeah. When we get to the cemetery, we'll split up to try and find Crowley. We'll have to distract him somehow from the girl while we get her out of there as fast as possible." Sam said.

"So what's our distraction?" I asked.

Dean and Sam shared a look that I didn't like being on a receiving end of.

"Oh. I'm not gonna like this. I'm so not gonna like this." I said, glancing at Benny to see if I had some backup.

"You trade yourself for the girl." Dean said, giving me that look that just dared me to defy him.

"I'm not so sure that's a plan, Dean." Benny said, trying to save me.

"It's not like we're gonna let him get you." Sam said and I knew he meant it. "We just need you to be the distraction."

I groaned. "I hate being bait."

"Suck it up sweet cheeks." Dean said with a fake smile.

"And what happens if he really does catch me and stash me away until all the other seals are broken and then he kills me?" I asked.

The looks on their faces said they obviously hadn't gotten that far.

I threw up my hands and grabbed my purse. I pulled open the door and closed it behind me. I walked down the road until the motel was out of view and stopped, pulling my pack of cigarettes out and lighting one up. I took a long drag and blew it out, waiting for the nicotine to enter my system.

"Thought you quit." Dean's voice said to me.

I shrugged, not turning to face him. "I tried, and then I got lonely. It's something to do with my hands."

Dean moved so he was in my line of view. "We'll figure this out."

I wanted to fight with him, to argue and yell and scream. But I didn't. I took another long drag to keep myself from opening my mouth.

"I promise." He said again.

"You're lying." I said with a laugh I couldn't contain. "I'm going to die and this is going to be my legacy. A pack of cigarettes and a tweaked truck." I said with a shake of my head.

"Scar-" Dean started, but I cut him off.

"No. I'm going to walk around. I'll come back later." I told him, dropping the filter and stepping on it to make sure it went out.

"What if you get hurt?" Dean asked.

"Well, then that just puts Crowley behind a step, don't it?" I said, more than asked as I walked past him.

I didn't know how long I'd been walking when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at it. Four missed calls; two from Sam and two from Dean. Six unread text messages all asking where I was and if I was dead or not. Three missed voicemails along the same lines. I didn't really care.

I paused at an intersection. There was a group of four men standing lazily at the next stop light. They didn't seem like they were waiting for anything in particular; just standing there being bums. But three of them had an ugly red to them, telling me they had bad intentions while the fourth one was just a horny bastard.

I knew it was obvious, but I turned and walked the way I'd just came. I could feel them moving around, probably towards me. And then I heard their footsteps somewhere behind me. A mild panic started in my stomach. I hadn't grabbed my gun when I'd left, so I was pretty much defenseless.

I focused on walking. I could feel them behind me, but I had no idea of where or how far away they were. I passed an alley and somebody grabbed the back of my collar, dragging me down the alley. All at once, the four of them were grabbing at me, pulling me in different directions.

And all I could think was, Yep. I did this to myself. Get stuck up and walk out of the motel.

But then they were off of me. One laid on the asphalt near me, two were unconscious near him, and Benny held another by the collar off the ground.

"Don't hurt him." I said meekly from the ground.

I could tell Benny wanted to rip his head off. "Why not?"

"Because he's not worth the waste of breath. Please?" I asked, still sitting where I landed.

Benny dropped the kid, letting him fall roughly to the ground. "If I ever see ya hurt another girl again, I will rip out your stomach." He said through clenched teeth.

The kid quickly nodded his head and took off running. The one of the ground that was awake followed the first kid.

When I looked over at Benny again, he was kneeling in front of me. "They tore your shirt." He said, tenderly fingering the strips of fabric that had once covered my torso.

I nodded, wanting to cry, but not wanting to let Benny see me cry.

Benny slipped his jacket off his shoulders and set it loosely on my shoulders.

I pulled my arms through the holes and hugged it tightly to my body. Before I could stop them, my eyes spilled over. "I don't want to die, Benny."

Benny sat on the ground and pulled me into his lap, holding me tightly. "I won't let nothin' happen to ya. I promise. I'm so sorry about the boys. I thought I was close enough." He said in my ear.

"They're just stupid kids." I told him, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"They hurt you." He said quietly.

I nodded. "And ripped my shirt."

"And ripped your shirt." He reaffirmed.

"How am I gonna come out of this alive?" I asked, feeling hopeless.

"We stop as many seals as possible and we go from there." He said, sounding like he didn't quite believe it himself.

I nodded again. "We should get back so we can get to the cemetery."

"Can I carry you?" He asked.

"I'd like that." I told him and suddenly he was standing. I turned my head to look over his shoulder and everything moved so fast. Like when you fast forward a movie. It was pretty.

And then we stood outside the motel room.

"Maybe you should carry a gun." Benny suggested.

I nodded, still holding onto him tightly.

I didn't want to, but I told Benny to put me down. I wiped my eyes as best as I could and took a breath. I entered the room and avoided eye contact with either Winchester. I pulled a shirt out of my backpack and went into the bathroom to change. I threw the rag of a shirt in the trash and cleaned up my face.

When I came back out, I gave Benny his jacket back. I risked a glance at the guys. Sam looked worried while Dean looked like he could have steam coming from his ears. "Get it over with." I told him, ducking my head.

Dean sat there for at least ten seconds before he opened his mouth. "You're such an idiot. We don't have enough on our plate; so you go looking for trouble. You walked right into it. It's a good thing Benny was there, or you'd been dog chow. Did you even have a gun? What the hell were you thinking?" Dean roared and I stood there, remembering the time when I was seven or eight and I accidently opened one of Bobby's curse boxes.

Dean huffed and I knew he was done. But his words still stung me. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"You're such an idiot." Dean said once more.

I shrugged. "Not like it's the first time I've heard it, so you can say it as many times as you'd like until you feel better."

"Idiot." Dean said again.

"Dean, lay off." Sam said sternly. "Are you ok?"

I shrugged again. "Road rash and bruises."

"Scarlett." Sam said softly, making me lift my head just a little. "Are you alright?"

I took a breath before squaring my shoulders. "Doesn't matter. We need to get the cemetery. Moon rises in eighty-six minutes."

"How do you know that?" Benny asked.

I shrugged. "It's like a counter in my head. It came with the whole aura reading, demon-angel face thing." I told him.

Benny nodded and Sam and Dean both looked surprised.

"Alright." Dean said, looking awkward. "To the car."

Benny and I followed the guys and crawled into the back seat. I held his hand as we rode to the cemetery. I was nervous. Part of me thought we'd fail miserably and I'd die, while the other part of me felt that we could be triumphant. But I couldn't be sure either way.

Dean parked the car across the street from the gate that surrounded the cemetery. Like all graveyards, it was against city law to go into them at night. So Sam and Dean hopped the fence and Benny helped me over, the boys helped me down. I really hoped I didn't get stuck running for my life, because I'd either fall into a hole in the ground somewhere, or I'd kill myself trying to get over that eight foot fence.

Dean gave us quiet instructions, then he took Sam and they wandered off to the north- east side while Benny and I took the south-west.

"How long til the moon comes up, darlin'?" Benny asked.

"Fifty-two minutes." I said, getting ever more nervous the longer time went on.

Benny and I walked around the graveyard for what seemed like a couple hours, despite the fact it'd only actually been thirty-seven minutes. We had exactly fifteen minutes to find Crowley and the pregnant girl and I was starting to worry bad.

I was sure Benny could hear my rapid heartbeat and my shallow breathing, but he said nothing; just took hold of my hand to let me know he was there.

We were down to seven minutes when I saw light glancing off something in the graveyard. I signaled Benny and we crept forward. Holy shit. It was Crowley. The light I saw was the light from the street light on his watch.

I pulled out my phone and hit Dean's speed dial. "Crowley. Section B, row 32. Dean, you have to get here now." I whispered frantically into the phone. The lady on the ground was probably only a few years older than me, but I could feel her pain from fifty yards away. "She's gonna pop any minute."

"Be there in five." He told me, hanging up.

"Shit. We don't have five. Moon's up in six." I told Benny, glancing at the tree line. You could see the glint of silver just barely behind the mountain.

"Do we have a plan?" Benny asked.

"I'm gonna try to stall. Grab the girl and get as far away as you can. Then come back and get me." I told him, turning to look at him.

"I can't be around her when the baby comes." He told me, looking worried.

I nodded. "I know. That's why I'm kind of an important thing to remember." I told him, kissing him quickly before I stood up from the tall grave stone.

"Ah. Darling. So nice of you to join us." Crowley said with a wicked smile.

"Oh, you know me. Just hanging around." I told him as I walked towards him.

He smiled. "Oh, I do know. Pardon me; have you met Stacie Williams? She'll be having her baby shortly."

"Please help me." Stacie said, looking directly at me.

"I'm gonna get you out of here. You just gotta hold onto the baby alright?" I said.

"You're not taking her anywhere. She's going to have her lad or lass right here." Crowley said with cocky confidence.

I smiled at him. "Crowley, we both know this one was kind of a lost hope. Yeah, you got the girl to the cemetery. But what happens if I kill you before you kill her?" I asked.

Crowley smiled. "You don't have a weapon that could kill me." He said.

I nodded, thinking it over. "Yeah, that's true. But I do have a bargaining chip."

"Oh. What's that, dear?" He asked, looking like he was interested.

I held my arms out in what I thought was a grand gesture. "Me." I said with a smile.

Crowley nodded. "I'd rather have the girl."

"Suit yourself." I told him, pulling my Glock out of the back waistband of my pants and racking the slide.

"You can't kill me with a gun!" Crowley said, laughing at me.

I smiled. "No. No I can't. But a gun can kill me." I told him, holding the gun up to my temple with a smile.

I saw his face fall. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm the last seal remember? You have to kill me with the true cross. And seeing as I'm the only psychic on the face of the earth that also happens to be the daughter of a sinner; if I kill myself, you're lost for another set of years."

He looked panicked. "Now, calm down. Let's talk this through."

"Going once." I told him.

"Wait, now-" He started.

"Going twice." I said louder. I could almost see the moon's edge over the mountains in the distance.

"Alright!" he screamed, looking red in the face. "You get the girl."

And just like that, I saw Benny flash by and the pregnant girl was gone.

Crowley glowered at me and flicked his hand. The gun was thrown from my hand to land back near the headstone I came out of. I looked back over at him and he held his hand up.

All the sudden, it was like his hand closed around my throat. I coughed and sputtered, trying to breathe. I knew he wasn't going to kill me, but the pain was bad. I heard Sam and Dean's footsteps and I wanted to yell at them to stop, but the pain in my neck was growing worse.

As soon as it started, it stopped and I fell to my knees, coughing and hacking, trying to breathe.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll put you in my finest cell in hell, while you're stay alive and let the damned torture you until I can break the rest of the seals. Are we clear?" Crowley said, his English accent growling at me.

I made no move to respond and when I looked up, he was gone. "Where's the girl? Where's Benny?" Sam asked as they looked around frantically.

Suddenly, Benny reappeared, looking horrified. "The baby's coming."

I held my hand out to him and we were gone, rushing through the trees and the grass until we stopped, somewhere near a pond. "Get the guys." I told him, pushing him quickly away.

Stacie sat on a bed of clovers, looking flushed. Her swollen belly looked like it'd pop if you poked it. "Stacie, Stacie. I need you to breathe." I told her, taking an exaggerated deep breath in and a deep breath out.

"Who are you?" She asked, before closing her eyes and screaming.

"I know it hurts. And I'm so sorry. But I'm gonna help you ok? My name is Scarlett." I told her, taking a loud breath and blowing it out again.

She nodded, showing me her breathing.

"Alright, that's good. I need you to keep doing that, alright? Just like that. Focus on your breathing." I told her, spreading her legs and pulling up the skirt she was wearing.

"Can you see her?" Stacie asked.

"Just barely. Keep breathing ok. How are your contractions?" I asked.

She screamed and I counted the seconds until her next scream since she couldn't get the words out.

"Ok. The baby is crowning. When the next contraction comes, push as hard as you can." I told her.

She screamed and I could see the baby's head a little bit more. Stacie started crying. "I can't do this. I can't do this."

"Stacie. You're so strong. You're one of the strongest women I've ever met. And your baby is so, so close. But if you don't push, you won't be able to hold it." I told her, trying to stay calm.

She screamed and pushed and the baby's head and neck came out.

"Stacie, that's perfect. Two more just like that. Two more pushes and the baby will be right here." I told her, putting my hands under the baby's head to support it.

She screamed and pushed and I could almost see the baby's belly button.

I heard running footsteps, but paid no mind to them. "One more Stacie. Just one more push and you can hold your baby. Alright?"

She screamed and pushed again and the baby came out. Tiny infant screams filled the air and I quickly cut the umbilical cord with my knife. Sam ripped off his plaid over shirt and handed it to me. I wrapped the baby in the red cotton plaid and gently wiped it's face off.

Stacie looked like she was going to pass out. I moved so I was sitting next to her. "Stacie, meet your new baby girl." I told her, holding the baby out to her. She smiled a tired smile, taking the baby from me. "What are you going to name her?" I asked.

She looked down at the baby for a long time, before looking back over at me. "I like Scarlett." She told me.

I blushed. "If that's what you want to name her, I'd be honored."

"Scarlett Jean Williams." She said finally, holding the baby girl close.

I smiled at her. "I think it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Dean said.

Stacie and I looked up at him and Sam and Stacie smiled, taking my hand. "Thank you for saving my baby."

I gave her a one armed hug. "You are so very welcome." I told her.

* * *

We got Stacie back to the hospital with the story that some psycho had kidnapped her and wanted to do some cult ritual in the cemetery. We happened to be in the cemetery, looking for our great-grand father when we heard her screaming. The doctors looked pretty impressed when Stacie told them I delivered the baby.

They gave me a pat on the back and let us clean up.

We were almost back to the impala when I saw Benny leaning against the trunk. "So?" He asked, looking worried.

I smiled. "They called me a junior doctor."

Benny's eyes lit up. "You saved the baby?"

"Scar's a real nurse maid." Dean joked as we climbed into the car.

"Sam had to sacrifice the plaid for the baby girl." I told Benny, leaning against him.

"They named her Scarlett." Sam said with a smile, making me smile.

"She was so adorable." I told Benny.

He smiled and hugged me. "Ya need a shower though, darlin'." Benny said, wrinkling his nose.

"Oh, sorry. I thought I washed it all off." I told him, sitting up and moving away from him a little.

Benny shook his head. "Birth blood stays on ya for weeks. I took a shower twice a day after my baby girl was born."

"I didn't know you had kids." I told him, looking over at him.

He smiled sadly. "It was before, darlin'." He said and I understood. Before he was a vampire. Before he got turned.

"That's depressing." I said, making a face.

"But you saved that girl and her baby. That's somethin' we should celebrate." Benny said with a smile.


	11. Chapter Eleven

[So this is a little bit of a filler chapter. I was running out of ideas for seals and such so I kind of ripped off the seals for opening Hell, so if you'll go easy on me with those. Anddd just for fair warning; this is a smutty/slutty chapter (sex scene). However you wanna word it. It's rated M for a reason. So enjoy.]

* * *

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since we saved Stacie, saved Scarlett the infant, and stopped Crowley from breaking that one seal. In those three weeks, we'd stopped ten more from being broken.

We saved another baby from being born under a harvest moon on a marble slab.

We saved four fishermen from killing each other with their reels.

We stopped a school shooting in Texas.

I couldn't remember the rest, honestly. There'd been so many.

And for the ten more we left unbroken, Crowley had broken nearly twenty in its place. Almost one a day.

I was tired. I was tired of feeling like we were taking one step forward and three back. Sam and Dean trucked on, with Benny and I in tow. But I was tired.

Benny was starting to see it too. He would give me this look when he could tell I was about to quit. 'Don't give up,' He'd whisper when we found ten seconds to be alone. 'Don't give up on me, darlin'. Ya gotta fight this.'

I told him I would. I told him I'd keep strong. But the more I tried, the more I found it easier to just fall.

We sat in another motel room, somewhere in Oregon. I could see Dean and Sam's mouths move, but I had no idea what they were saying. I could feel Benny's hand on my knee, but it was like a numb feeling. I knew it was there, but it made no difference.

His hand moved to my shoulder and all I could see was the cheap carpet laid out on the floor. Benny's hand shook my shoulder a little bit and I blinked, looking up at him.

"Ya alright, darlin'?" He asked.

I nodded pointlessly. "Huh, yeah. Yeah I'm cool." I told him, turning back to the brothers.

Sam sighed loudly and Dean looked like he could hit something.

"What'd I miss?" I asked.

"The point." Dean said, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Ok, so go over it again." I told him.

"No, Scar. Because you won't be paying attention. The same way you haven't paid attention for a month. It's like you don't even want to try anymore." He told me.

I shrugged. "I don't. This whole thing is pointless."

The room was so quiet; you could have heard a pin drop.

"What?" Dean asked, sounding offended.

I sighed and stood so there was some distance between the three of them and me. "Dean, this is stupid. We're running around like chickens with our heads cut off. We've stop what, ten seals? Maybe twelve? How many has Crowley broke? Cas said just yesterday he found a piece of the true cross in France. How many more seals does he have to go until I'm the final straw?" I asked.

A flapping noise was heard and I threw up my arms, always worried I was going to get hit in the face with a wing.

"Six." Castiel's voice said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Six more seals before Scarlett is left." Cas said and I threw up my arms in distress.

"Do you see? Do you see this? There's a thousand possible seals and we have to by some miracle stop six more. If Crowley worked at it, he could have that done in two or three days." I told them.

Dean and Sam shook their heads, obviously trying to talk me down from this.

"No. You guys aren't thinking." I told them. I went to the dresser and picked up a gun. I stood in front of Cas and held it out to him.

"Why are you handing me this?" He asked, making no move for the weapon.

"Shoot me." I told him.

Dean grabbed at the gun, pulling the clip out and setting it on the table before anyone else could react. "Nobody is shooting anybody!" Dean said.

"Cas would if I asked him to. If he knew this would stop Crowley, Cas would shoot me." I said, feeling confident in my answer.

"Dean, she's right. If she dies, the fate of the world is safe until another daughter can be born." Castiel said.

"And what then? What happens when there's another kid born and we have to shoot her too?" Dean said, his anger flaring.

"I don't give a shit!" I yelled at him. "You think you're the only one this is affecting?" I asked.

Dean looked surprised I had said anything.

"No. Screw you. You have no idea what this is doing to me. I always knew I was going to die young, but for the love of God, I've got nothing to leave behind. No one to leave my nothing too." I told him.

"Darlin'," Benny started, coming to stand in front of me. "Ya can't give up."

"Why not?" I asked, moving away from him when he tried to touch me. "Why can't I just forfeit the game and start over?"

Benny's eyes shined and I realized he was tearing up a bit. "Because I can't lose you." He said quietly.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I didn't know what to say.

Benny set his hand on my cheek, running his thumb gently over my skin. "You're better than this, sugah." He said. "You're one of the strongest women I've ever known. Ya can't just give up."

"As easy as it would be to shoot you and end the process for a short while," Cas started. "From what I've known of the Winchesters and Singers, they aren't likely people to come to that conclusion."

Benny gave me a sad smile. "Even the angel agrees."

"Benny," I said, feeling an empty pit in my stomach. "I can't just keep dragging this out."

"As long as we keep you safe, he ain't gon' get ya, darlin'." Benny told me.

I shook my head. "I'm not going to be safe. Not until it's over one way or another." I told him.

He shook his head strongly. "I ain't gon' let nothin' happen to you. I told ya once, I ain't gon' let nobody hurt ya. I haven't done too well with that, darlin', but I swear on my fangs, I ain't gon' let nobody hurt ya again. Even if I gotta save ya from yourself."

"Maybe you two should take a walk." Sam said, and I could hear his sadness.

Benny's hand moved from my face to my hand, gripping it firmly.

I nodded to him, still feeling a little numb. "A walk."

He turned and led me out of the motel room. We walked for a long time, not saying anything. I just liked being there with him. It was dark; the middle of the night and the moon glowed brightly above us. Benny led me to a park, surrounded by thick trees. He guided me to a section with a little clearing where he plopped down on the grass.

I followed him, laying on his chest. I looked up at the moon and felt a little peace for the first time in a long time. "Why can't we lay here forever?" I asked him.

His hand ran over my back, comforting me. I knew he was upset by what I said in the room; maybe that was why he hadn't replied.

"Do you miss your wife?" I asked him.

He shifted slightly. "Honestly, I haven't thought about her in years."

"That didn't answer my question." I said softly.

"Yeah, I do sometimes. I miss my baby girl and baby boy too." He told me.

"I'm sorry you lost them." I told him.

"It's alright darlin'. Don't think I'd change it again if I could." He said, holding me tightly.

"I would." I told him.

"Would what?" He asked.

I looked up at him. "I'd change it so you could have them back, if I could change it."

"Why would ya do that?" He asked, sadness in his voice.

I scooted up so I was closer to him. "Because you had two beautiful children with a beautiful woman and they got taken violently away from you."

He gave me a sad smile. "I was turned during the war. I was bleeding out on the battlefield while people ran around me. A man stopped and said he could save me, for a price." He told me.

"So he saved your life." I said, gazing back up at the moon.

"I like to think about it like that." He told me. "So if ya could change anything, I'd hope you wouldn't change it for me. I like it here."

I nodded against his chest. "I love you Benny."

"I love ya too." He said, leaning down and kissing me passionately.

I leaned up, kissing him back. I ran my hands over his shirt, reveling in his touch.

He rolled me over so he was above me. He took both my hands and pinned them before my head before trailing kisses from my lips to my neck. He nipped at my neck and I gasped, not having felt the sensation in so long. He let go of my hands so his could roam my body.

I leaned my head back, moaning his name to the night air.

"Besides," He said suddenly. "If ya wished me back human, ya would not be havin' the fun ya are now." He smiled against the skin of my stomach as his kisses ran lower.

"Ooh, that's so true." I told him, pulling him back up to kiss him again.

He smiled against my lips, pushing his hips against mine. "I want ya somethin' fierce, darlin'." He told me, the growl in his voice making the lower muscles in my stomach tingle.

"Oh really?" I asked, teasing him.

He pushed me down so that the only thing separating him from me was our clothes. "Really." He said, his voice getting gruffer against my neck.

I moaned, nibbling into his neck. My tongue trailed from his lips to his Adam's apple.

Benny's hands gripped my hips tightly, his nails just barely biting into my flesh and his chest rumbled above me, a moan escaping his lips. "Scarlett…" He said, almost out of breath.

The sound of my name on his lips sent a shiver up my spine.

His hand snuck down to undo the button on my jeans and slid between my skin and my cotton panties. "Lord, darlin'." He breathed against my neck. "You're soakin'." He said, sliding one finger into my folds.

I moaned, spreading my legs to give him easier access.

He kissed my neck, gently biting every once in a while as he slowly eased one of his fingers in and out. He was driving me crazy. I needed more of him, bucking my hips to get his finger deeper in me.

He slid another finger into the mix, giving me a little bit more pleasure from the experience, but it wasn't enough. I needed to feel him inside me, filling me up. Benny and I hadn't had sex in nearly two weeks and my body craved his touch.

"Benny." I moaned. "Ooh, Benny. I want you." I told him, my breathing getting heavier.

Apparently, he'd just been waiting for the words. He sat up on his knees, pulling his pants and boxers down just enough to expose his lower half. He pulled my jeans down and slowly slid into me.

I bit into his shoulder as he pushed against me. After a few minutes, I took him by surprise when I pushed him over onto his back. I freed one leg of my pants and sat on him, moaning as his dick slid into place.

He grasped my hips, his nails digging into my skin just enough to leave a mark that he'd been there. He lifted me off his dick before he slammed me back down. He did this five or six more times before I could feel myself tighten up.

I moaned his name as he slammed against me and I came around him. But he continued pushing through. He slammed his dick into my throbbing wet cunt as my orgasm came to a close. And he kept slamming into me. Ooh, but it felt good. It was the best sex we'd ever had. He rolled me back over, so he could sit on his knees and ram me harder.

To keep from being too loud, I bit my index finger. In a fit of lust, he ripped my finger out of my mouth. "If you bite anythin', it better be me." He growled at me and I'd never heard anything so sexy.

I pulled his head lower and bit hard into his neck. He slammed into me harder than he ever had before and I moaned into his skin, clamping down a little bit harder.

I tightened again, letting go of his neck to move my teeth to his shoulders. Again, I came and he fucked me through it. I was spent, all my energy lost in my two orgasms. But my second orgasm must have been his undoing, because he thrust into me once more before falling limp against me.

I sighed, contentedly as I laid back. Benny fell into the grass next to me on his stomach. "That was amazing." I told him, trying to catch my breath.

Benny tilted his head to look over at me and he smiled. "No darlin'. You're amazing." He told me.

I smiled, reaching down to tug on my underwear and jeans. I just laid there as he pulled his boxers and jeans back up and secured them properly.

"Dean wanted me to make sure you were both alright. Are you both alright?" Cas said, suddenly appearing.

"Yes, Cas. We're perfect." I told him.

"Is Benny the pizza man?" Castiel asked.

I laughed out loud, remembering how Dean told me this story. "Hands off, angel. Benny is my pizza man."

"I was told to return you to the motel." Castiel said.

I groaned, feeling like my bones were made of jelly. "Please inform my oldest cousin that I am very much enjoying my post coital bliss and we'll be back at the motel within the hour." I said, moving to lay against Benny's chest.

And just like that, angel wings was gone.

"He has the worst timing." Benny said.

I giggled. "Could've been five minutes earlier."

"That would have been worse timing." Benny said, making me giggle again.

We laid there for ten more minutes before the flap of wings was heard and I groaned, burying my face in Benny's chest.

"I've been informed to collect you immediately." Castiel said.

"Did you mention the post coital?" I asked rhetorically.

"Dean says had it been pre coital, he wouldn't be calling. Seeing as its post, he wants you to return to the motel." Cas said.

Benny moved to stand up, taking me with him.

I blew out a breath and took Cas's extended hand. All in a rush, we were back in the motel room.

"Are you better?" Dean snapped.

"Much, but I see you aren't." I told him.

"We didn't mind you being out with Benny." Sam started. "But we don't know what Crowley has up his sleeve, so we need you to stay as close as possible."

Benny sat on the bed and I sat next to him. "Do we have a plan?" I asked.

"When we get to the point of Crowley needing you, we'll go up to the warehouse in Maine. The plan is for you to pretend you're surrendering, then stab Crowley with the demon knife." Sam told me.

"I thought you said that knife don't work on him?" Benny asked the room.

"It hasn't been proven that the demon knife doesn't affect him. We've just never been close enough to test it." Castiel told us.

"Always the bait." I murmured.

Benny leaned over and kissed my hair, above my ear.

I sighed. "Alright. Hopefully we can delay the seals a little bit-" I paused, the room suddenly going black. I heard the boys voices fade away as a picture started to form.

I was standing in the middle of the warehouse. The sigils for human warding were crossed out, but the angel wards stayed in place. Crowley stood in the middle of the room, smirking. "So? What's it gonna be?" He asked.

Three of his demons stood behind him. Benny was on his knees, being held by two of them. The third one held a machete against Benny's neck.

Sam and Dean were stuck against the wall by Crowley, who glanced at them every few seconds. I stood next to a future form of me. I squared my shoulders. "You won't kill him."

"Oh really?" Crowley said and Benny fangs pushed out as the blade cut into his skin.

I looked confident, cocky almost. "It's not happening, Crowley."

"Have it your way." Crowley said, gesturing to the men behind him.

I screamed out Benny's name as the machete sliced his head clean off his shoulders.

Benny's eyes were dead in his face and they let his body slump over.

I gasped as I saw the motel come back into view and the warehouse fade away. Benny's arm was wrapped around my waist and he looked frightened. Sam and Dean looked worried.

"What was it?" Dean asked.

I couldn't word it. I couldn't dare say it out loud, for fear I couldn't change it. "The warehouse." I said, knowing they would want an answer.

"What happened?" Benny asked quietly.

"It um… turns out well. It was surprising." I told him, trying to catch my breath still.

"Then why do you look worried?" Sam asked.

I noticed Cas had abandoned ship. "The future always changes." I told him.

Benny pulled me close and I nuzzled against his neck.

"Alright. If you could not, that'd be great." Dean said.

I pulled away from Benny, feeling the fear grip my heart like a hand, making my heart hurt. "Yeah, ok. Sorry." I told him.

Cas zapped back, making me flinch. "Crowley has broken another seal."

"Five more and the party starts." I said, feeling the worry in the room.

Dean glared at me.


	12. Chapter Twelve

[This chapter is uber short, but incredibly important and thus, you get this chapter and the next as a bonus today!]

* * *

It'd been a week. We'd stopped three more, but Crowley had still broken another four. We didn't have another lead; not even a clue where to begin with the next seal. So as much as the guys hated it, I told them we should rest up for when Cas came to say it was time.

But I wasn't expecting the dread that came with his appearance. He looked upset. Well, as upset as an angel with no facial expression can look. "The only remaining seal to be broken is Scarlett."

Benny got upset every time Cas said this. He didn't like thinking of me as a 'seal' or a lock on the door of Purgatory that could just be unlocked.

I took Benny's hand before he could say anything and Dean knocked on the door frame of the propped open wood.

"It's time." He said and this wave of sadness rushed over me.

I wasn't ready to drive from New Mexico to Maine. I didn't want to sit there, waiting for the pain I'd feel in my chest. I decided no matter what happened, I couldn't let Benny die; not again. I squeezed Benny's hand and stood, picking up my backpack that'd been packed for two days.

Benny glowed bright green and dark, murky blue. He was more scared than I was of this whole thing. He stood next to me and we nodded to Cas. Dean had told him to meet us at the warehouse, despite the fact he couldn't get in.

So we sat in the car and drove the twenty-eight hour drive to Maine. Google said it'd taken thirty-six hours, but Dean trucked along. I didn't know how he didn't have a hundred speeding tickets.

I got a sense of Déjà vu when we pulled onto an old dirt road. Then the warehouse drew near and I held my breath. When Dean stopped the car, I had to make myself get out. All I could see was Benny's head in the hands of a demon and his body lying bloody on the floor.

"Ya alright, darlin'?" Benny asked, his hands setting on my hips.

"Yeah baby." I said, maybe a little too quickly. He looked worried, but I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss. He went to pull back, but I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He picked me up by my waist so I was closer still.

"What was that for?" He asked, his accent getting thicker as he set his forehead against mine.

I smiled. "If I die, I want you to remember me, my handsome Cajun."

He smiled at me. "Ain't nobody dyin' tonight, darlin', 'cept the other guy."

I nodded and he set me down. I wasn't going to tell him that he was wrong. I heard the flapping sound and flinched towards Benny.

"There's seven inside and two at the front gate." Cas told us.

Dean and Sam headed towards the front gate, already having given me the demon knife. Benny started to walk forward, but stopped when he saw I hadn't moved. I walked over to Castiel and gave him a hug. I knew he didn't do the whole 'human contact' thing well, but I was the only one that knew my plan. Cas needed to know he meant something to me, despite the fact I could see his face and wings.

He looked confused when I pulled away from him. "Am I the pizza man now?"

I laughed, trying to ease my nerves. "No. No, you're not the pizza man, Cas. I just want you to know you're important." I told him, squeezing his hand.

He narrowed his eyes at me, before glancing at Benny then back at me. "You understand your train of thought, am I correct?"

I nodded, giving him a sad smile. "I'll see ya, Cas." I told him, turning back to Benny.

"What'd he mean, train of thought?" Benny asked, seeing the guys waiting for us at the front gate.

"No idea. I don't speak angel." I told him, looping my arm through his.

I went to take another step forward, but Benny stopped me. I looked at him, confused as to why we stopped. He looked down at me before glancing at his feet. He dug in his pocket for something, before getting down on one knee.

He opened a velvet box and revealed a shiny silver ring with four little diamonds across the top. "I know it ain't much and I know it ain't the best time for the sort of thing, but will ya be my wife?"

I put my hand over my mouth. Simultaneously, my heart soared and sank. "Oh, yes Benny. Of course, I will." I told him.

He gently took my left hand and slid the ring on the fourth finger. I didn't know how he knew, but the ring fit perfectly. But I couldn't tell him I'd be dead before the hour was over.

So I took his arm and we walked to the gate.

"Took ya guys long enough." Dean said, like he had somewhere to be.

I shook my head, Benny and I led the way; the guys taking up the back. The two black eyes at the front gate let us in and it felt like it took a year to get to the warehouse from the gate. The human wards were crossed out, leaving the angel sigils behind.

More déjà vu as we entered the building. It was one big room with an office off to the side that didn't seem to be being used. Crowley stood in the direct middle of the room, a cave drawing of sorts on the concrete in some kind of chalk.

"Hello deary." Crowley said, his eyes on me.

"Crowley." I said, being more formal than I needed.

"What's with the oafs?" He asked, gesturing to the three men I kept in my company.

"Well, they're here to kill you if anything goes astray." I said with a smile.

Crowley narrowed his eyes at me as he glanced between the four of us. "But you're still on the other side of the room."

Benny let go of my arm and I felt cold. I nodded, taking the steps towards him. I was less than five feet from Crowley when I pulled the demon knife out and charged him. He looked surprised, but threw me against the wall. Sam and Dean pulled out Holy Water and sprayed one of them. Benny got into a fist fight with another.

Crowley looked royally pissed as I stood up and charged him again. And again, he knocked me into the wall. I could feel the gash on my forehead bleeding.

"Enough!" Crowley yelled, throwing his arm and Dean flew against the wall, looking like he was being choked. He repeated the action and Sam landed on the wall near Dean. Crowley snapped his fingers and three of his demons disappeared. I climbed to my feet and when I looked over, two of them had subdued Benny, one of them holding a machete against his throat.

Crowley stood in the middle of the room, smirking. "So? What's it gonna be?" He asked, glancing over at the boys against the wall.

I squared my shoulders, remembering my vision. I knew what I had to do. "Alright, ok. Let's just calm down. That was rude of me, trying to kill you and all. I'd like a deal." I said.

Crowley nodded as if to say 'continue'. "What did you have in mind?"

"You let the boys go. All three. You never touch Benny again." I said, seeing the steel blade pressed against Benny's throat.

"Scar!" He called, but the demon pushed the blade just hard enough to break skin, making Benny's fangs push out as he thrashed, trying to get free.

I uselessly reached for him, despite the fact I was fifteen foot from him. "You and your minions never touch Benny again. Ever. As long as he lives." I said, getting angry.

"What fun is that?" Crowley asked passively.

"Crowley!" I yelled at him.

"And what do I get out of all this?" He asked, almost looking bored.

"Me. Free and clear, minus the knife and five minutes to say goodbye." I said, holding my arms out.

Crowley looked like I had interested him. "I free your stupid denim clad nightmares and the cook you're so desperately in love with, and you help me unleash the gates of Purgatory?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "And you never touch Benny again. Ever."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "I heard you the first time. Alright, it's a deal."

Benny yelled something and I heard Sam choking out my name ten feet behind me. I dropped the knife and ran to Crowley, pressing my lips to his.

He held me tightly against him before letting me go. I could feel the coldness setting in my stomach. I turned back to the guys against the wall. "I'm so sorry." I told them as Crowley raised his hand and they fell to their feet.

"Scarlett!" Dean yelled, trying but failing to stand. The goons around Benny backed away and I fell to my knees in front of him.

"Scar. No." He begged, his teeth receding.

"I couldn't let you die. You died the first time and I couldn't let you." I told him, pulling him close.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I love you, Scarlett Singer." His breath whispered in my ear.

I felt the tears start in my eyes. "I love you so much, Benny LaFitte. My handsome Cajun cook." I said, kissing him desperately. "Go visit Stacie. And check up on her baby. Promise me."

"I promise." Benny said, a devastated look in his eyes. "You can't do this."

I kissed him again, trying to remember the feel of his body against mine.

But a hand gripped the back of my neck, pulling me away from him.

Benny tried to stand, but the demons forced him back onto his knees on the concrete. Sam and Dean had yet to recover, still stumbling around. Crowley faced me with a wicked smile. "Well, too-da-loo." He said, stabbing me in the chest.

I felt like the warmth left my body; like I'd been dunked in ice water. I didn't feel the pain though. I looked over at Benny and he was thrashing against the two demons, yelling. But I couldn't hear him. My hearing fell away as I stumbled backwards and fell to my knees.

"Benny." I could hear myself say as a darkness crept into the edges of my vision. And then everything went black.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

[There's one more chapter after this one and I'll be posting it tomorrow.]

* * *

Just as quickly, everything was white. Then slowly, like a dimmer switch on a light, a forest came into view. In front of me, there was a lake with a boat dock. The lake was crystal clear, the same way I remembered it.

Bobby used to bring me here when I was younger, after my mom died but before I started hunting. He'd sit with me for hours and we'd talk about stupid things or we'd just look at the water, waiting to catch a fish.

I looked around frantically, looking for Bobby. But I stopped, seeing a man in the forest that wasn't Bobby.

He walked down the dirt path towards the little dock and me. He looked to be about forty; a little gray brushing into his brown hair and beard, a little bit of wrinkling starting in my hands, working their way up his skin. He had a crinkle around his eyes that reminded me of Bobby. His clothes were plain, jeans and a white button up.

"Hello Scarlett." He said with a smile.

"Where am I? Where's Sam and Dean? Where's Benny?" I asked, backing away from him a little.

He smiled kindly and his aura was pure white. I was confused, looking at him. "Scarlett, this is Heaven."

I looked around, still confused. "I thought Heaven was meadows and birds and clouds."

He smiled at me. "This is your own personal Heaven."

As he said these words, I remembered the warehouse. Benny screaming my name and the boys trying to just stand up straight. I looked down at my finger, seeing the silver and diamond studded engagement ring I'd gotten before we even went into the building. I looked up at this mystery man. "I died?"

He nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so."

"Who are you then?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "I'm God."

"No offense," I told him. "But I thought you looked like the pictures."

He smiled still. "I placed that image in the mind of humanity so I could walk about Earth and not be noticed for my true form."

I nodded. "Why are you talking to me then?"

He smiled at me brightly. "Did you know your plan was what foiled Crowley?"

More confusion on my part. "I didn't know he was foiled."

God nodded. "He didn't know the clause I posed upon Purgatory."

"What was that?" I asked, glancing over at the clear blue water.

"The last seal was to kill the psychic daughter of a sinner with the True Cross, the one my son was crucified on." He told me.

I nodded. "I'm well aware."

"But Crowley didn't know the whole prophesy. When someone sacrifices themselves in the name of love, they're washed in the blood, metaphorically speaking of course." He told me. "If he had killed you in anger or spite, Purgatory would have flooded out onto Earth."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand." I told him.

He smiled still. "You allowed yourself to be killed, so that you could save your own love; Benjamin. Because of your sacrifice, the door to Purgatory was shut forever."

I blinked. "I closed the door."

He smiled. "And glued it shut."

A slow smile spread on my face. "I can't believe it. I saved Benny. And Sam and Dean."

God nodded. "Yes, you did. And the Earth of course."

I smiled, looking out at the lake. This was a good Heaven.

"Scarlett?" He asked, his voice soft as silk.

"Yes sir?" I asked, looking back over at him.

"I want to give you a choice. If you'd like, you can stay here and fish your heart's desire." He said, and I looked out over the lake and the forest beyond. "Or you can return to Earth and be with your love."

I looked at him, just taking in his features. "I thought you didn't send people back?"

He smiled. "You saved the world and not in a metaphorical sense. I won't make you one way or another. I enjoy seeing you with free will." He told me, setting his hand on my cheek.

"Would… would it be alright if I go back? I mean, Benny's been so good to me. Better than anyone, even though he is a vampire. And Sam and Dean would be lost without me, honestly. They're big lugs. And I miss Cas. His true face scared me a little at first, but…" I rambled, but trailed off when God's thumb ran across my cheek; the same way Benny's had when he wanted me to stop rambling.

"It's your choice, my child." He said softly.

"I'd like to go back, please." I told him.

He smiled at me. "When you return to Earth, I'll send Castiel for you. He'll take you to the Winchesters and Mr. LaFitte." He said. "Oh, and Scarlett?"

"Yes sir?" I asked, looking at him.

He laughed and it sounded like bird song. "Remember to love everyone as deeply as you love Benjamin." He said and when he touched my arm, I stood on the side of the road.

The sign said US Highway 3, but I didn't know where that was. A second later, Cas stood next to me, looking confused when he saw me.

"Scarlett. I was informed you were dead." He told me.

I smiled at him, taking his arm. "I was, Cas. God sent me back."

Castiel smiled for the first time since I'd known. "You met him?"

I nodded. "I did. He's very kind."

Castiel looked like a four year old in a candy shop. "Will you tell me of him?"

"On the way to see the boys." I said with a smile.

We blinked off US Highway 3. And when we blinked back into the world and I'd told him all about God, we stood in front of an old wood cabin that used to belong to Rufus before he died and Bobby, before he died too.

I was about to head towards the cabin when the door was thrown open. Benny stood in the door frame, Sam and Dean peeking out behind him.

"Scarlett?" Benny asked, looking paler than I remembered him.

"God sent her back from the dead." Castiel informed the three as they slowly made their way down the steps.

"If you're a demon, best show yourself now and spare yourself the harm." Benny told me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Give me the holy water and I'll do it myself." I told him.

Dean threw a bit of holy water on me from behind Benny's shoulder. "Boys. I missed you too." I said, wiping the water off my face.

Benny rushed forward and picked me up, hugging me tightly as he spun me around in a circle. "It's been nearly two months, darlin'. I 'bout gave up hope." He said, setting me down and kissing me passionately.

Sam and Dean hugged me when he let me go.

"Did God really send you back?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "He was very kind."

Benny looked down at my left hand and I held it out to him, so he could see the brand new ring easier.

"Darlin', as I live and breathe." Benny said with the biggest smile.

"Whoa. Whoa, wait. You proposed at the warehouse?" Dean asked, looking at Benny like he was an idiot.

Benny shrugged. "Seemed appropriate."

"Benny." Dean groaned.

Benny picked me up suddenly, bridal style and hugged me tightly. "Darlin', darlin', darlin'." He said with a smile.

"Now you can cook me some of that famous gumbo." I told him.

"Oh sugah." He said, kissing my cheek and making me giggle.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Benjamin!" I yelled from the storeroom at the back of the restaurant.

"Yeah darlin'?" He asked, sticking his head out from the kitchen.

"Did you order the alligator like I asked you to?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"He forgot, love." Bernie, our day cook, said, popping his head in on the other side of the door frame.

Benny scratched the back of his neck and I had to ignore the way his black apron hung perfectly from his strong shoulders. "I forgot, sugah."

"Benny." I groaned, walking over to him and putting my hands on each side of his face. "Keep this up and I'm gonna have to fire you."

Benny smiled down at me. "Darlin', ya can do anythin' ya like to me, as long as ya order the alligator."

I groaned. "You're hopeless. Completely hopeless." I said, looking back at my clipboard. "Do we need anything else from the market, Bernie?"

"Nah, sweet cheeks, as long as ya 'membered the okra." He told me.

"Okra. See, I knew I was forgetting something." I said, marking it on my list.

"Now, Bernie. I know you ain't hittin' on my wife while I stand here." Benny said, turning around.

"Benny, you don't scare him. Let the man go back to getting ready." I told him, still gazing at the clipboard to make sure I didn't miss anything else.

"He would be, if ya stopped standin' up for 'im." Benny said. His accent got thicker when we'd moved down south, away from Colorado and South Dakota. I had picked up a little twang that Sam and Dean still laughed at me for, but the locals thought my accent was funny.

I smiled up at him. "Oh, my handsome Cajun cook. Did I hurt your big, bad, monster feelings?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah, ya did." He said, looking flustered.

I smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "Well guess what you've got that he doesn't?"

"S' that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Me." I told him, kissing him again before walking out of the storeroom, but I stopped about the time I reached the pie rack. "Hey baby?" I called back.

He looked at me again and I didn't care if we'd been married almost a year, I'd never stop staring at him. "Yeah, sugah?"

"Ya think ya could make me up some red beans and dirty rice?" I asked.

"Dirty rice, eh?" He asked, eyeing me carefully.

"You know how I like it, baby." I said, winking at him before going into my office to get ready to open.

I set the clipboard down on my desk with the order form strapped to it. I looked out at the dining room of the old wood building. Benny and I decided moving down south would be good for us together. We'd opened the Creole Café almost six months ago.

Business had been good, slow at first, but once people knew we were here, they flocked to us. Benny wanted to go full Cajun with it. I told him I wanted it to have some kind of class. So we compromised. The building was old, with a rustic look and he got to cook his Cajun food the way his mami made it for him years ago; his famous gumbo being the best seller.

And I got to decorate however I felt fit. There were only a handful of decorations that never moved around.

Apparently, when you get married in the south, if you don't 'jump the broom,' you'll get many funny looks at the wedding. I hadn't cared either way, but the broom Benny and I jumped hung above the door, for good luck.

A picture of us on our wedding day hung next to it. Benny was gorgeous, in his black slacks and black suspenders over a white shirt. My dress had been so beautiful. Benny went above and beyond the call of duty to buy it for me. It was white, with blue beaded flowers trailing from the corset down to the hem.

I had told him I didn't want anything big or fancy, just Sam and Dean. But we'd been in town for almost five months when we'd gotten married. So when Dean walked me down the aisle, I was expecting to see Benny and Sam at the end of the aisle, in front of the pews.

But darn near half the town stood up and I couldn't help but smile as I looked over at Dean.

"He wanted it to be a surprise." Dean told me quietly with a smile.

"He did this whole thing under my nose?" I asked.

"He had good intentions." Dean said, quick to defend my soon-to-be husband.

I smiled at the memory. Benny had asked Dean to be his best man. I was fine without a bride's maid, but Sam smiled and said he'd be honored if I'd let him.

Another picture hung above the computer in my office; showing Benny and I, then Sam next to me and Dean next to Benny, both in their FBI suits.

I logged onto my computer and pulled up the online order form for the closest farmer's market. I tapped at the keyboard until Benny asked if I was ready for the day, as there was a line outside.

I smiled and told him I'd be ready in a minute and grabbed everything I'd need to have in my apron. Benny was the night cook, after Bernie got off work. But if we got busy, he'd jump on the grill or wait. He was easily the most universal man I'd ever known.

A four top sat down and I went over with a smile. "Hey. How are you guys doin'? Can I get ya somethin' to drink?" I asked, pulling out my order book.

I took their order for two cokes, a lemonade, and one sweet tea back behind the counter and started filling glasses. When the bell dinged, I smiled, seeing who just came through the front door. "Sam and Dean, as I live and breathe."

Dean grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile wide.

"You boys sit down and I'll be right back with a piece of pie for ya." I told them, picking up the tray that the drinks were on.

After I deposited the drinks, I slid a slice of pecan onto a plate and a slice of blueberry onto another. I set the pecan in front of Dean and the blueberry in front of Sam before I headed back to the kitchen.

I set my hand on Benny's hip as he worked away at the grill next to Bernie. "Hey baby?"

"Yeah sugah?" He asked, not looking up from the chicken he was grilling.

"Sam and Dean are out front." I told him.

He paused his actions. "Bernie, take over this grill." He called, before turning to me and kissing me before heading out front.

I trailed behind with a smile, coming to stand in front of the breakfast bar the boys sat at.

"How are ya man?" Sam asked my husband with a smile.

"You keeping that hell cat of a cousin of mine out of trouble?" Dean asked with a smile, despite the fact I stood right next to Benny.

"Oh. I missed you too." I told him sarcastically.

"As much out of trouble as she can get." Benny smiled at Dean.

"What brings you boys to our part of the country?" I asked.

Dean and Sam smiled around a bite of pie. "We need help on a job. Wondered if you were free?" Dean asked me before glancing over at Benny.

He sighed, looking put out. "Darlin' ya know I don't like ya wanderin' 'round without me." Benny said.

"But the guys got my back. And I won't do anything reckless." I said, making my husband laugh.

"Oh darlin'. You can be reckless walkin' out the door." Benny said, his finger under my chin.

I didn't know what to say, I just looked at him.

"Will ya be back by Thursday?" Benny asked, looking over at my cousins.

Dean shrugged, glancing at Sammy. "Sure, yeah."

"What's on Thursday?" Sam asked.

"Our one year anniversary." I said with a smile.

Benny smiled, like he was proud that I remembered. "Indeed it is, darlin'. And I got somethin' special planned. But ya best get back by noon Thursday or it'll wait til next year."

"Noon Thursday for the anniversary." Dean said, like he was taking a mental note.

"You want us to drive you to the house to get stuff?" Sam asked kindly.

"Nah. I'll just grab some stuff out of the office and we can head." I told him, turning and moving through to the office. "Dani, can you grab table ten? I took their drink orders, but I have a family thing, so I gotta get." I told the short, petite blond.

"Sure thang." She said brightly and off she went to take orders.

I grabbed my duffle bag and set it on the desk, making sure I had everything; four days' worth of clothes, my skirt and shirt that never wrinkled in case they made me be FBI, and more salt and iron than any normal person had. I grabbed my pistol out of the desk, making sure it was loaded before putting it in the back waistband of my jeans.

Benny's eyebrows pinched together when I came out with the duffle and took off my apron. "Ya hell cat. Ya had that stashed."

I gave an apologetic smile. "You don't exactly let me hunt often."

"You best come back." Benny said, crossing his arms over his strong chest and leaning against the counter. "If ya don't, ya can bet yer ass I'll be right behind ya."

"Hey now. Once. I don't come back once and I never heard the end of it." I told him.

"You left?" Sam asked, with a smile and raised eyebrows.

"He was being a jackass, so I kind of disappeared for a week." I said with a shrug.

"Found her in a motel half way across Alabama under the name Vivian Leigh." Benny said, still no trace of humor on his face to the boys. "And I wan't bein' a jackass. Ya were pickin' a fight." He said, directing his comment at me.

I glared at him. "You told me hunting wasn't an important part of my life anymore."

Dean sucked a breath in through his teeth, making it sound like a hiss. "Bad move, brother."

Benny rolled his eyes. "Can we forget it?"

"I will if you will." I said with a smile as I rose up on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

At the last second, he grabbed my face and pulled me so that he could kiss my lips. I leaned into him for a second before he let me go.

"If ya ain't here at noon on Thursday and I ain't got a call, I'm comin'." Benny told me firmly.

"Noon on Thursday or the big bad wolf's coming. Check." I said, kissing him again before picking up my duffle and walking around the corner.

Dean and Sam waved to Benny before following me out to the impala.

"You just let your wife go off with two strange guys? Sounds kinda weird to me." Bernie told Benny, who leaned forward on the counter.

"Get back to work Bernie. 'Cause my weird wife ain't here to stop me from firin' your ass." Benny told Bernie, putting on an apron.


End file.
